


Nero bountiful harem

by Lunarsilver



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsilver/pseuds/Lunarsilver
Summary: Today is Nero's 21st birthday so his dad got Nero the best birthday gift, a free lap dance ticket from any stripper at the red light districts best strip club Forbidden Jade Palace, what started as a great birthday became the best when the stripper of his choice gave Nero a birthday present of her own for him in the VIP room. P.s. there will only be two male OC's the rest are female





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The co-author is not on this site but on fanfiction.net

Nero's bountiful harem

Disclamier: I do not own any rights or characters to kung fu panda including the original character used by co-author Dantekassaki, this story is for entertainment purposes only and after the story is completely done I might go back and repeatedly edit what I think needs editing or to make this story better

"uhh" Nero a white wolf with ice blue eyes, a Polynesian tattoo painted on his left chest, shoulder and upper forearm with a fighters build wakes up to a warm summer morning in the red light district where he lives with his dad above the adult xxx store his dad owns, Nero knows everything involving sex including how to do it with a woman thanks to his dad for bringing home random girls for him to practice on, if there was Kung Fu for sex Nero would be a master of it. On Nero's 18th birthday is when he lost his virginity when his dad decided that now is when Nero needs to learn how to use what he knows of sex on women, Today is Nero's 21st birthday and his dad got him a present that would be just as great as his first time, "Something tells me that my 21st birthday is gonna top my 18th birthday, well better go see what dad got me for my birthday" Nero said as he got out of bed to get dressed. Nero walked out of his apartment and headed to the sex store eager to see what his dad got for him, as Nero opened the door he saw his dad named Richard behind the cash register to see him admiring the view of a barleylegal atheletic build c-cup cheetah girl checking out male cheetah size dildo, Nero was admiring the view to but he wanted to know what his dad got him for his birthday. Nero walks over to his dad "Hey dad" Nero says.

"Hey there's my birthday boy" Richard said and gave his son a hug then let go to give Nero his birthday present, "Your gonna love what I got you" Richard handed Nero a free lap dance ticket from any stripper he wants at the Forbidden Jade Palace the top strip club in the red light district.

"Wow dad this is awsome thanks" Nero said giving his dad a hug.

"I knew you'd like it" Richard said, Nero ended the hug, "It's only for today of course so go have fun".

"Oh I will", Nero said then walked out the door so his dad can get back to admiring the view of the cheetah girl in his store, Nero then headed back to his apartment to put on a badass outfit together with skin tight pants that'll show his choice stripper how big he is and hopefully into the VIP room where the stripper chooses who she wants to take into the VIP room. There your allowed to have sex with the stripper and Nero couldn't think of a better place he can use the skills that he learned to make the stripper experience an orgasm so powerful that her eyes will roll back, mouth hung open and her tongue rolled out. Nero was hoping for some birthday miracle that when he gets to the Forbidden Jade Palace and after his free dance she would take him to the VIP room where he would rock her world hard, after Nero puts on his outfit then goes out the door to walk to the Forbidden Jade Palace already knowing which stripper he was gonna pick. As Nero made his way to the Forbidden Jade Palace strip club he smiles with his free pass and a wallet full of cash, Once Nero walked in he heard erotic stripper dance music and saw that each stripper at the club was as beautiful and sexy as the next but Nero had his mind, sights, heart and hard on for one specific stripper, named Tigress the jewel of the palace. Nero wanting to know if Tigress was working today so he put on a seductive smile as he went to the closest stripper who was clearly on break because she was sitting at the bar drinking a non-alcoholic beverage, the stripper is twenty year old beautiful pig girl who was thick in all the right places, E-cup breasts, athletic slim build, a bubble butt that is a little smaller then her cup size but would like to see it jiggle after spanking it and with long slender legs. Nero walks over to the bar standing next to the stripper on her left, Nero leans on the counter with his left arm still wearing a seductive smile "Excuse me my dear I don't mean to bother you but could you tell me if Tigress is working tonight?", the stripper turns to face Nero but before she did she quickly looked him over checking Nero out and the stripper heart started to beat faster like love at first sight and not just from the bulge in his pants.

"Oh yes she is handsome and for $100 I'll tell you when and where she's performing", Nero slips a $100 in the strippers bra, she's performing on the main stage in five minutes and could you do something for me?.

"For a beautiful girl like you anything" Nero said hoping to at least get to rub her ass, the stripper stood up and grabbed the counter then bends over till her breasts are pressed against the bar counter, Nero is liking where this going so far, "I go back to work in five minutes too and I don't feel motivated so could you give me one good spank, that way I can imagine the guys I'm gonna be dancing in front of is you?".

Nero thought to himself 'I'm definitely liking how this birthday is going so far'. "sure, here you go" Nero said using his right hand to spank the stripper left ass cheek *spank,moan* "Oh yes" the stripper moaned "that felt good, thank you and I'll be thinking of you while I'm dancing" the stripper said before she stood up straight then turned around to walk by passing him on his left but before she stopped next to him, "My name is Crystal by the way, now go have fun watching Tigress dance". Crystal said then turned her head and gave a kiss to Nero left cheek, then walked away swaying her hips, Nero was slightly stunned by what Crystal did but not enough to not turn around to enjoy the view of Crystal swaying her hips clearly for him, Nero then headed to the main stage to get his free lap dance from Tigress.

Nero found a spot closest to the stage to sit in direct sight of where Tigress will be dancing,what was weird was the fact that no one but Nero is there, although given how high the strippers are paid by those who give them money to dance as they take their clothes off, and how some clients don't have enough to come in to spend it, 'Guess I get a private show and lap dance in one' Nero thought to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you are ready to be broke within the next thirty seconds, please help me welcome the queen of lust, the mother of all beauty, our very own Tigress!

The curtains open as the song stars in the night begins to play ( Paige's theme song from wwe) out stepped Tigress in her signature thong bikini outfit, Nero was getting excited, before Tigress danced she saw that Nero was the only one there and just like Crystal, Tigresses heart started to beat faster with love at first sight not just from his bulge "Guess you get a private show today, I hope you enjoy it" Nero did because Tigress was a vision to behold, same athletic build as Crystal with gravity defying f cup boobs and a bubble butt that's the same size as her breasts just seemed to say spank me till I pop. Tigress continuing her erotic dance saw that Nero put his free lap dance ticket on the stage, "How much did that cost you handsome" Tigress said.

"Nothing because my dad got it for me because today is my birthday"

"Well happy birthday, uh what's your name" Tigress asked.

"Nero", during Tigresses dance she saw that Nero is very big in a specific area thanks to the skin tight pants Nero is wearing, Tigress couldn't tell if he has a full hard on of 9 inches and thick as a bat or that's just when flaccid (he's flaccid),

"Well Nero how would you like a birthday present from me"? Tigress asked.

"No one in there right mind would turn that down", Nero said knowing he was right, Tigress stopped her the music and her dancing then got off the stage and walk towards him with her eyes locked on his as she eroticly swaying her hips,then while Tigresses eyes remained on Nero she sits on his bulge with her crotch. Then Tigress leaned her head over to Nero right ear to seductivley whisper.

"How about we take that free lapdance into the VIP room and after that you can fuck me however you want, how does that sound", Tigress pulled her head away from Nero ear to look back at his face.

"That sounds great, lead the way beautiful" Nero said, Tigress smiled and kissed his cheek then got off of Nero to lead him to the VIP room, while Nero followed behind Tigress she swayed her ass erotically for him because she knew he was watching. Finally Tigress stopped at the door to the VIP room so did Nero but not until after he planted his bulge in between Tigresses ass.

*moan* Tigress moaned from the feeling of Nero bulge in between her ass cheeks "well someone's eager, well are you ready to have your mind blown" Tigress said

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing to you" Nero replyed

"Your that sure of yourself, alright how about we make a bet, I'll call two of my friends over and if you can't satisfy all three of us in one day then you pay for our combined services" Tigress said

"Alright that sounds fair but if I can satisfy all three of you in one day then you and your two friends come work for me as my prostitutes", Tigress was ok with it because her job is really no different than that, so Tigress thought of a plan to get one of her friends to have sex with him while she got ready then after Nero had sex with one of her friends she thought that he would be to exhausted to continue. Unfortunatley for Tigress she is very much underestimating what Nero can do.

"Deal" Tigress said sealing her fate and her two friends.

"Well then shall we get started" Nero said opening the door for Tigress.

"Oh thank you, what a gentleman" Tigress said as she walked by Nero and into the VIP room.

"My dad taught me everything he knows about how to be a gentleman and to only use it when you want to seduce someone as beautiful as you" Nero said

"Well you could always bring him here next time, I'm gonna go to the dressing room to get myself ready for you but first I'll call two of my friends and you can pick which one you want to sex with first as to warm yourself up for my turn after your free lap dance" Tigress said then swayed her hips for Nero knowing he's watching her as she walked to the dressing room that's in the VIP room, when the dressing room door closed Nero then began to close the VIP door but just before he closed the door and locked it Nero thought to himself 'hope you enjoyed working here because today is your last' *door closed, door locked*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review

After Tigress closed the door to the VIP dressing room she walked over to a phone that was used for the customer wanting more time, more girls or emergency but Tigress was going to use it for calling more girls specially her two friends that also work here, lucky for Tigress they just got done dancing *ring* "Hello" one of Tigresses friends said

"Hey Song it's Tigress I'm in the VIP room with a customer and it's his birthday today so when I said if he's ready to have his mind blown he just put his dick right in between my ass cheeks and said funny I was gonna say the same thing to you"

"Wow that's a very bold birthday boy" Song said

"I know which is why I made a bet where if he can't satisfy me and my two friends then he has two pay full price for the combined survices, so I was thinking that if one of you has sex with him first before me he'll probably won't have the energy for it"

"What happens if he wins even though that won't happen I'd still like to know"

"He said that we quit our jobs to live with him and work for him as his prostitutes"

"Again very bold birthday boy, and don't bother calling Crystal I'll bring her right over"

"Ok, I'm gonna get changed now but if I happen to finish early I thought of doing something kinky, instead of joining you guys I'll open the door a little so I can watch and masturbate"

"Oh that's very kinky, ok I'll tell Crystal whats going on and be at the VIP room and I hope you finish getting dressed early to enjoy the show, bye"

"Bye" both girls hung up the phones and Tigress was anxious to decide if what she's wearing is already good enough so she doesn't need to change, put on a different color thong bikini or an entire new outfit, well what ever Tigress chooses she better do it fast because she doesn't want to miss the show. It took Tigress only two minutes to find an outfit to wear, as she put it on heard the door to the VIP room open knowing it's her two friends, so Tigress quickly went to open the door just enough to see into the VIP room. Once Song and Crystal entered the room caught a glimpse of the VIP room door slightly opened and saw Tigress on her knees looking into the room.

"Oh so your the birthday boy" Crystal said as soon as she saw Nero, Crystal walked over to Nero who was standing and waiting for Tigress "If I had known it was your birthday" Crystal grabbing his right hand with her left and placed his right hand on the part of her left ass that she let him spank "I would've let you spank me twice before going back to work and while I was dancing I was thinking of you"

"So that's why you looked very happy dancing today" Song said,

"yep, so come on over and let him put his hand on your ass" Crystal said as she let go of Nero hand knowing that he wasn't gonna let go of her ass just yet, when Song stood next to Crystal on her right Nero noticed that Song has D cup breasts and her ass is the same size, Song also has the same athletic physique as Crystal. Nero then put his left hand on her right ass cheek and started to expertly rub both girls asses. *Moan* Both Song and Crystal moaned in pleasure and loving how expertly he's playing with there asses, plus also glad that Tigress likes to share, Nero smiles kissing their necks *moan* and at this point is when Tigress started to masturbate by placing her left hand on her left breast groping herself while her right hand is on her pussy beginning to finger herself.

"Could you two do something for me" Nero asked still playing with their asses, at this point thanks to Nero's expert fingers just teasingly playing with both of their asses they would do anything he wanted.

*moan* "what do you *moan* want us *moan* to do" *moan* Song said in between moaning.

"Could you two take off your bra's for me, I do it myself but" Nero gave both Song and Crystal's asses a slightly rough squeeze which the girls liked *moan* then went back expertly rubbing them "I got my hands full". Tigress, Crystal and Song would laugh but all three were to busy moaning in pleasure, Song and Crystal quickly obeyed in taking of there bra's for Nero, Nero thought to himself 'I must be a lucky birthday boy to get to have sex with three girls of the same physice in one day', while Nero is still rubbing both Song and Crystal's asses, he's now licking and sucking on there nipples switching from Song to Crystal and back to Song continuing in this order but randomly picks one of there nipples to lick and suck when he makes the switch. "Now which one of you wants me to be fucked first", both Crystal and Song were despetrate for more but knew in this buisness it's first come first serve.

"Me" Crystal said, Nero then stopped playing with there asses.

"Ok, but first I would like to know your friends name first".

"It's Song".

"And did Tigress tell you both my name" they both nodded "good but from here on out until the night is over all three of you are going to call me daddy got it, Crystal and Song both said.

"Yes daddy", while Tigress is still mastubating she is liking how kinky this is getting and knowing that Nero will want her to call him daddy, she had no problem with that.

"Good now Crystal I want you to take off your panties and get down on all fours in front of the couch facing it"

"Yes daddy" Crystal obeyed

"Song I would like you to take of your panties too and sit on the couch in front of Crystal then put your legs in a M position and masturbate in front of her while I fuck her from behind"

"Yes daddy" Song obeyed, Tigress could hardly keep her moans contained from how kinky this is getting and how her fingers are slowly getting her closer and closer to cum.

"Are you girls ready for daddy" Nero said as he stood behind Crystal he enjoying the view displayed in front of him, a naked Crystal on all fours with her wet pussy and tight ass in front of his groin and a naked Song sitting on the couch with her left hand on her left breast, her right hand over her pussy and finally her legs in a M position waiting for Nero to start fucking Crystal so she can masturbate.

"Yes daddy" both girls said, Nero then began to take off his shirt then his pants including underwear in one go, Tigress almost let herself be discovered when she let out a small gasp/moan seeing that Nero was not only still thick as a bat when she first saw his bulge while on stage but the nine inches she saw then is because Nero was flaccid but now he's full erect at twelve inches and neither Crystal or Song knew that or could see because Nero was standing behind her while she was facing in Song's direction and Song couldn't see because Crystal body is in the way, Tigress quickly thought to herself

'I wish I just went first' Nero just lining up just the head of his dick barley touching Crystal pussy.

"Alright here I come" Nero said then thrusted all of his twelve inches inside Crystal.

*moan* "oh fuck" Crystal moaned

"Tell me how does it feel to have foot long inside you" Nero said Song was surpised and masturbated a little harder now knowing that she's going to be fucked by an actual foot long when it's her turn, Crystal however was also surprised and could feel it inside her and it felt so good, when Crystal didn't answer right away Nero gave Crystal ass a spank which made her let out a moan.

*right hand spank right ass cheek,moan*

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer" Tigress, Song and Crystal were amazed, heavily turned on and loved how dominating Nero was being

"I'm sorry daddy, It feels good" Crystal said *left hand spank left ass cheek, moan*

"Now beg for how you want to be fucked" Nero said knowing she will do just that

"Oh please daddy fuck me with your foot long and spank me too so Nero did, each thrust and spank was replied with a pleasurable moan *thrust, moan, spank, moan* "Oh god" *thrust, moan, spank, moan* "Oh yes" *thrust, moan, spank, moan* "So good" *thrust, moan, spank, moan* "Oh fuck". Both Tigress and Song still masturbating were close to cumming now from The display of Crystal being fucked with a foot long from the birthday boy and knowing that if Nero can keep it up two more times after crystal then not only would they lose the bet but at least they would have a big counseltation prize, *thrust, moan, spank, moan* this went on for half a minute before Crystal's eyes are now rolled back, mouth open and tongue out. The facial display that Song is seeing right now on Crystal is called fucked silly and to her while masturbating right in front of Crystal brought her to the edge with a want to make the same fucked silly face Crystal is making when getting fucked by Nero when it's her turn, Tigress however wasn't able to see the expression Crystal is making but she too is on the edge. Nero is close to so he stopped spanking Crystal ass so he can grab her hips slamming his dick roughly roughly inside her.

"Mmm shit what a tight piggy pussy, I'm cumming" Tigress, Song and Crystal all came at the same time when Nero came deep inside Crystal making her stomach feel not only warm but also slightly bigger with how much cum Nero gave her, after everyone came Song saw that Crystal still has that fucked silly face. Nero slowly pulled out savoring the first of many that will soon know what he's capable in and out of the bedroom, after pulling himself fully out of Crystal she fell on the floor like Nero dick was the only thing holding her up, as Crystal landed on her stomach the cum inside her spewed out a big enough amount to make a small puddle but that wasn't the only thing that took Tigress and Song by surprise no it was also the fact that Nero is still as big and hard when he started. "So is Tigress ready yet".


	3. Chapter 3

Before Song left carrying Crystal song looked at Crystal orgasmic face, her lights are on but no one's home, "after your done with Tigress I want my turn and I want to cum exactly just like Crystal", after the door to the VIP room closed Tigress walked out of her dressing room in her thong bikini swimsuit, "I also want to cum like Crystal".

"You'll have to work for it my dear" He hands her his free lap dance ticket Tigress would purr as her tail along with her hips swayed back and forth walking towards him each step caused both her breasts and ass to bounce, Tigress stopped when she stood over Nero with both of her legs on either side of Nero's and started to gyrate her hips, while Tigress still gyrating her hips started to tease play with her boobs and let out a slight audible moan *moan* He chuckles watching her dance as he held her hips, "Can we take off your bra my dear"? He whispers.

Tigress seductivley smiled and leaned slightly forward enough so Nero can take the bra off himself He chuckles a bit as he reaches behind her slowly untying her bra as he gently breaths on her neck to tease her, even though Tigress was still dancing the teasing was making it difficult especially with a slight moan that slipped out *moan*, when the bra was off Tigress then stood back up straight holding her right boob in her right hand and her left boob with her left hand then began to play with her chest again while continuing her dance. Nero smiles as he reaches behind her grabbing her ass but raises his right hand smacking her ass making it jiggle, *moan* this felt like a dream being able to spank the queen of strippers and prostitutes felt as soft as a goddess's While continuing the dance, Tigress stopped playing with her boobs then put her hands behind her saying "Yeah I like it rough" He smirks a bit quickly getting up and pins her against the wall licking her neck.

"Is that so my dear"? He picked up her bra and uses it to tie her hands behind her back Tigress moaned not just from Nero licking her neck but loving how powerful and at the control Nero has over her like a real dominant, *moan* Tigress with an overly wet thong and an eager pussy says

"Yes I do now give me all you got and don't hold back" He smirks as he walks to the door locking it so there would be no disturbances and walks back to his crush forcing her on her knees as he frees his 12 inch cock to her as the head of his cock slaps against her face, as soon as it was freed Tigress moaned, *moan* "wow that is the first time I've ever been dick slapped do it again please" Tigress said with lustful pleading eye's he chuckles as he grabs her face with one hand as he whispers.

"If you want anything from me you're going to have to beg like a common whore, you do this I will make sure you are well rewarded" Tigress was more then happy to comply to Nero's order for he was seeing Tigresses true nature much like song and Crystal, a submissive waiting for a powerful Dominant to domesticate them to his or her will, "Please slap your big dick all over my face you can even rub it all over my face and if you cum smear it all over my face with your dick like a paint brush". He smirks as he takes his cock in one hand as he begins to roughly slap her mouth and face with it as he pulls on the top of her head of fur for support as he tries to get her to open her mouth.

"Open up slut" Tigress happily obeys she opens real wide with her tongue rolled out like it's a red carpet at the Oscars, she thinks to herself 'make me cum just like Crystal I want to look like that while you're using me and after you're done with me', he smirks a bit as he began to shove half of his length Into her mouth being 12 inches long and 5 inches thick, Tigress was enjoying herself with the taste of Nero dick in her mouth and the smell of sex in the room, Tigress is drowning in eurphoria. Tigress looked up to Nero again thinking how hot it would look if Nero had a video camera in his hand got her on film in her situation taking all of Nero dick as she take the whole thing from the head to the base as she looks at the video camera with happy submissive eyes of being put in her place, but for now as she looks up at Nero with pleading eye's to be used as a cum dump that wants to live off nothing else but cum, He chuckles more as he was face fucking her as he thought of something and grins. "You know I have a idea my sweet kitten, how would you like for me to be your pimp and daddy"? He reaches into his wallet and pulls out $10,000 worth "I'd be spoiling you as long as you work for me", Tigress couldn't turn down an offer like but she wasn't gonna do it for the money, she was gonna do it because she'd be crazy to let a good thing like Nero's dick go now that she knows where she belongs and these sad excuses of strippers, there very attractive don't get Tigress wrong but only Song and Crystal and herself are the real strippers. The rest can dance for the size of mino size fish dicks but for Tigress and her two friends and fellow strippers have found a Moby dick, Tigress pulled her mouth off his dick to ask if song and Crystal can join them because Song wants her turn and Crystal no doubt wants a repeat performance, he chuckles petting her head.

"Only if they are willing to be my prostitutes and cum dumps, this would mean they would also have to go out on the street and sell their bodies for money but I would also spoil you girls.

"Just spoil us with that amazing dick, tasty cum and make our faces look like we just got the fuck of our lives and you got yourself a deal everything else is secondary" tigress said with a sultry smile He smirks as he shoves his cock back into her mouth wanting her to worship him.

"It's also your choice if you want to leave the club, I'm planning on moving to my own home and I didn't want to be lonely, he grins petting her thrusting more down her throat Tigress was able to mutter through the moans of pleasure a yes while Nero was using her mouth pussy, and Tigress was eager to seal the deal by swallowing Nero cum, he pants more with a loud growl as he grabs the back of her skull forcing the rest of his length down her throat spilling gallons with of warm cum down her throat, Tigresses was now cumming just like cyrstal including that orgasmic look on her face as she was greedily swallowing every drop of cum that's spewing out of new master's dick. Tigress has never felt so happy before and soon Song and Crystal will feel the same way He smirks as he pulls out of her moth slowly, "Don't think we're done slut Tigress couldn't hear what Nero said because of her orgasmic state but hoped Nero was not done with her yet and wouldn't mind if Nero still used her even when in the blissful unresponsive state she's in now, He would grin flipping her onto the couch as he smacks her ass while forcefully pulling down her thong to see how wet she was, Tigress was as wet as Niagara falls as her body was eagerly waiting for what Nero was gonna do to her next, he grins as he approaches her slamming his 12 inch monster into her pussy. As he started to stretch her out Tigresses face was still in absolute bliss while now moaning like a bitch in heat with her pussy gripping Nero dick like it's life depended on it he grins thrusting faster as he pulls her tail "Mmm good girl", Tigress and her body both now moaning more happy moans thanks to his comment that she barely heard over her own moans and at how her body was now responding more to how Nero is being so rough with her, Tigresses body was now begging to cum and to take Nero's seed inside her. The word cum is the one word that happily repeated in Tigresses blissful state that she wants to cum, Tigress wants Nero to not only overflow her three holes in cum but to have her body bathed in it, Tigress in her blissful state hoped she could see herself and her friends bodies lie on the ground next to each other with looks of there blissful state as there three holes overflow with cum and there entire bodies covered in it by only Nero or being gang banged by men that Nero sold there services too or both, he grins thrusting harder into tigress as he pulls on her tail. "You are going to make me one happy daddy" he grins thrusting harder as he gave one final thrust cumming gallons with in her womb filling her till she was leaking cum, Tigress felt Nero cum inside her with such force and gallons of it, Tigresses fell forward on the couch with her face now showing that she's in another post blissful orgasmic state with her eyes rolled up mouth open tongue out, Tigress knew that Crystal, Song and her would never get tired of being put in that lights are on but no one's home state of consciousness by Nero and he would never be tired of putting them in that state and what guy like Nero wouldn't. He grins pulling his dick out of her mouth and put it on top of her head waiting for Tigress to wake up from her blissful state, *1 minute later* after Tigress wakes up she felt something big, warm and heavy on her head then realized it is her daddy dick. "Clean it up slut" Tigress did her best with kissing, licking the shaft and head, He smirks while sipping some champagne while Tigress did her clean up service "Best night ever".


	4. Chapter 4

After Tigress finished cleaning Nero dick he smiles getting up and pulls up his pants "Damn that was great".

"Are you going to give Song her turn daddy"? Tigress asked He chuckles.

"I will but I need a bit of rest" He reaches his hand over to Tigresses thick ass squeezing it "got it" Tigress moaned out.

"Oh yes daddy" he smirks as he licks her neck

"Go pack your things and send Song in" Tigress put on her thong bikini and with a slight skip in her step went out the to tell Song it's her turn with daddy, as Tigress walked into the dressing room she saw Song sitting on a chair with her legs spread wide and Crystal tease licking Songs pussy "Glad your up and getting Song ready for her turn" Tigress said, *moan* Song moaned from how good Crystal is making her feel, Crystal stopped so all three can think what Song should wear for there daddy.

Nero smiles as he was still drinking waiting for Song Tigress, song and Crystal kept discussing of what Song should where for Nero but also don't want to keep him waiting, then Tigress came up with an idea he yawns a bit checking his phone as he waited getting a bit impatient, there was a knock on the door "are you ready for me daddy" Song said with nervousness in her voice he raises his head up chuckling

"I am" He was putting away his phone eager for his third slut of his harem Song opened the door and hoped there daddy like what he see's, Song walks in quickly and closed the door then turns around to face daddy and likes the look of surprise on his face for Song was wearing nothing but words written on all over her body with black marker. On the right side of Songs cheek the word "cum"on her other cheek "swallower". Just above Songs tits the word "daddy's", in between songs tits was what looks like a dick the size of Nero's, just below Songs tits were the word "massager", on songs right boob above her nipple was the word "daddy's", on Songs left boob above the nipple was the word "pillows", on Songs stomach was the words "cum dump" with an arrow pointing straight to her pussy. Song then slowly turned around so her ass was facing Nero, on Songs right ass cheek was the word "Anal" on Songs left ass cheek was the word "virgin", a secret that only Crystal and Tigress knew about. There also seemed to be a black marker sticking out of songs asshole which she hopes once Nero takes her anal virginity he would write "Non" above the word "Anal", Song then turned around again to face Nero and asked with same nervousness in her voice "do you like what you see daddy" He grins nodding

"My my you really want to be a special whore don't you" He would grab her face with one hand licking her neck as he uses the other hand pinching one of her nipples, *moan* Song moaned in pleasure then quickly said before moaning again "it was Tigresses idea" *moan* He smirks as he forces her to kiss him, "kneel bitch" Song gladly did as ordered and like Crystal and Tigress song was loving how there daddy has such dominance over them that there body mind and very soul could only feel happy when obeying there daddy much like how songs pussy is getting very wet just by obeying daddy first order, as Song was now on her knees as she marveled over Nero dick like it was a priceless work of art. He grins a bit "Tell me why I should adopt you as my slut", He grins smacking her breasts Song moaned in pleasure from her breast being hit.

"Because these labels show who I truly am just like my friends, please hit my breasts again" He grins at Song answer and her display.

"Are there any limits that I need to know about anything you will not do".

"Well i know what scat is and that's definitely something I wouldn't do". He smirks as he slowly began to unzip his pants as was showing a bit of his cock to tease her, Song was desperate to really prove herself but did nothing because being on her knees was the only order she received He smiles watching how hungry she was.

"I bet you're getting pretty hungry you my dear little Song", he slowly revealed all of his cock to her as it contained the scent of the recent fuck of Tigress along with his own aroma, the smell of Nero dick was heaven to Song as she felt her mouth water eager to have daddy dick in her mouth, Song looked up to Nero with the best sad begging face she could make and say.

"Yes I am daddy" He smirks nodding as he said.

"Kisses and licking first", He smiles petting her ears for a desirable effect With a slight purr feeling from Song as her ears being petted by her daddy, Song obeyed by kissing random spots on Nero's dick and licking the shaft in random order. She can feel her ass squeezing the marker in her asshole eagerly hoping to squeeze something bigger, "Mmm I'm sure your new sister told you the conditions of being mine, having to be a prostitute and my cum dumps". Song didn't want to stop tasting her daddy dick but Song knew she had to answer so she comprised by doing both as best she could.

"Yes *kiss* and I look forward to it *lick* because it's how *kiss* I'll prove to you *kiss* that I can *lick* be as good as *kiss* Crystal and Tigress *kiss* Tigress and Crystal are both 20 years old, Crystal was born a month after Tigress, Song is barley legal 18 years old six months ago so she feels like a kid at times and wants to prove herself that she can handle and do anything that Tigress and Crystal can he grins as he pets her.

"You may proceed my dear" he was giving her permission to suck, Song felt so happy that it clearly showed on her face, song put just the head of her daddy dick in her mouth then started to bob her head up and down getting more and more of Nero dick in her mouth loving how it tastes, "Looks like I'm going to have to pay you actually for this service since it wasn't part of my birthday". As Song was sucking on his cock happy as song was to hear that but what she really wanted though is to be paid the same way Tigress was when giving Nero head and hopefully take her anal virginity then use the black marker to write "non" above the word "anal" on songs right ass cheek. Nero pulled his dick out of Song mouth then went behind her bending her over the couch. "How much will I owe you after this"? Song was hoping Nero would now take her black cherry "I would like daddy to take my black cherry and he never has to pay for his girls services", Song said hoping that would help ease her way to join with Tigress and Crystal, He grins as he slowly pulls the marker out of her ass ptting it on the nightstand next to the couch then he teased his cock on her ass *moan* Song moaned in pleasure then said, "please be gentle at first but when I get use to it ravage me without mercy like you did to Crystal and Tigress" He smirks as he whispers. "Got any lube"?

"No Just my saliva on your dick" Song replied

"I'll be gentle" Nero promised as he grips her breasts then slowly slides into her ass with the first 5 inches, *moan* Song was moaning in a mix of both pleasure from having Nero touching her boobs and slight pain from having her daddy's monster dick in her ass finally taking her black cherry, until the pain passes into unbelievable pleasure Song would have to up with the pain because this is what she wanted, he smiles starting to slowly thrust.

*moan,ow,moan,ow* Song kept repeating in random order but soon the pain was fading and now was starting to feel nothing but pleasure *moan* "oh yes yes my ass feels so good, *moan* He smiles as he spanks her ass roughly pulling her tail *moan* Songs was now moaning in unbelievable pleasure with what Nero is doing to her, *moan* "oh yes daddy yes" *moan* "my body is yours to do with what you want" *moan* "oh please spank me more" *moan* "shove your dick all the way to the base *moan* "and ravage me without mercy please". He growls more as he begins to thrust faster slapping her ass, Song was so happy right now that she is experiencing the same pleasures that daddy gave to Crystal and Tigress, Song is close to making the same face Crystal had while Song and Tigress watched and masturbated. Song knew that Tigress made the same face Crystal did even though Song didn't see it when in the dressing room with Crystal who started to wake up, who wouldn't make such a blissful face when fucked by Nero dick.

"Beg you slut", Song was all to happy to answer.

*moan* "oh fuck me daddy fuck me like you did with Crystal and Tigress *moan* and please cum inside me I need to feel your cum pouring inside my ass" *moan* Song is now in her blissful state and feel she was close to cumming and hoped that Nero would fill it with his cum, He grins thrusting faster as he began to get rougher wanting her to take every inch of his cock. He grins pulling his dick out so he can sit on the couch and ram his dick back in Song pussy in a cowgirl position, Nero saw that Song face is still in her blissful state and felt that she is so close to cumming now, He growls as he bites her neck getting close to cumming as well.

"Fuck so tight" that bite was what made Song finally cum, Nero then came with her as he began spilling everything he had inside her till it felt like her stomach had a slight bulge. Song could feel her daddy cumming inside her and knew that there could be no better feeling then servicing her daddy especially when she will be along side her two friends or in this case sisters. After Song came and still in her blissful state Song body fell forward with her chest pressed against his and her head resting on his left shoulder, Nero smirks decided to leave Song like this so he can enjoy the feeling of his dick in Song ass a littlle longer and cuddle. "I know you two girls are outside why don't you come join us" The door to the VIP room opened, Tigress and Crystal walked in closing the door behind them, they are were still wearing the same outfits they had on when Nero fucked them silly.

"Looks like you won the bet but aren't you forgetting something that involves that black marker daddy"? Tigress said He chuckles then grabbed the black marker from the nightstand with his right hand, uncapped the marker then wrote on Song right ass cheek "Non" above the word "Anal", He chuckles "Why don't you girls cuddle with us", Tigress and Crystal smiled and walked over to there daddy. Tigress cuddled to Nero left as Crystal cuddled to his right, "How was she daddy" Crystal asked He smirks as he pets Song.

"The fact that she's officially one of you girls I couldn't be happier" they looked at song admiring at what they're seeing, There daddy dick in Song ass with the new word "Non" on the right ass cheek above "Anal" and the word "Virgin" on songs left ass cheek, "How does it feel girls to have a job that you have natural born talents for and be what your are truly meant to be"?

"It's as wonderful" Crystal said.

"And there's no place where we rather be daddy" Tigress said then they here a knock on the door.

"Girls your up for the stage" Both Tigress and Crystal had looks of annoyance when interrupted from cuddling with there daddy, they both looked at the door.

"Sorry but we don't work for you anymore" Crystal said.

"Yeah now go away so we can get back cuddling with our daddy" Tigress said, Nero grins then took Song ass off his dick giving her to Tigress.

"You girls take Song and get changed I'll be waiting outside".

"Ok" Crystal and Tigress replied, Nero put his pants back on and walked out of the VIP room so his girls can go to the dressing room to get changed as he waited for them outside the club to take them to there new home and job, Song had to be carried to the dressing room by Tigress because she was still in her blissful state but once inside she started to come out of it, Tigress set Song down in a chair and was told to get dressed and pack because daddy was waiting for them outside the door. the girls quickly packed and now wearing casual clothes, they walked outside with there bags and Tigress said "we are ready to start our new lives with you daddy" He smiles walking them down to his home. Tigress, Crystal and Song were following there daddy wondering to themselves where he lived, He smiles showing the apartment right on top the xxx store his father owned, The girls eye's lit up like they won the highest jackpot in history on a lottery ticket. the girls fantasized what kinky things will there daddy do to them or make them do to each other while he watch in amusement and with a hard on, He smirks as he reaches in Tigress's pants pulling on her thong *moan*.

"You girls are only allowed to wear slutty clothes around me or be naked.

"Yes daddy" Crystal said, Nero and his sluts enter his big apartment.

"Then go get dressed girls", he grins as he went to the kitchen for some coffee while the girls went to the bedroom to change, when they entered the bedroom it looked big enough for ten.

"Daddy is not only big but he plans big too" Song said, Crystal and Tigress giggle at the joke and the fact that Song is right, the girls then trying to decide what to wear. Not the same thing they did when they got fucked by Nero but something to suprise him with something new, so they looked through there bags and found what they need to show there daddy how serious they want to be with him but first they had to get rid of the black marker on Songs body, Nero sat down on the couch to watch the news yawning while the girls hoping this'll be worth the wait like last time when it was Songs turn, they quietly opened the door and walked towards there daddy standing next to each other in front of him, (Tigress, Crystal, Song) all three girls are wearing nothing but an o ring collar with a long leash that's in between there breasts and stops just above there pussies.

"We hope this shows how much we want to be with you daddy" Crystal said, He smirks a bit grabbing there their leashes.

"Aren't you girls adorable" He tugs the leashes, the girls thought to themselves that this feels right especially when Nero gave them a little tug on there leashes, He smirks unzipping his pants showing his cock to them. "Be sure to share" all three girls got on there knees staring at there daddy dick, Tigress moved to the left side of Nero dick and Song moved to the right leaving Crystal at the head, Tigress and Song started licking the underside of Nero shaft while Crystal started blowing just the head. He smiles moaning "Use your breasts girls" The girls stopped licking Nero dick and all three girls squished there boobs together on Nero dick like this, Tigress and Song breasts barely encase Nero dick in between them being squished together but for Crystal to join in Song let Crystal left boob squish against her right and Tigress let Crystal right breast squish against her left boob, this felt heavenly for the three girls and it must look quite a heavenly sight for there daddy. the girls in sync moved there breasts up and down together loving every second of how this feels to have such a big cock enveloped in between six big and soft pillow like breasts He moans more.

"God this is heaven" he smiles as he pants getting close to cumming as his cock twitches, the girls pussy's were dripping more wet now giving there daddy a six way boobjob, then when Nero gave them a tug on there leashes He then growls cumming all over his girls breasts. The feeling of there daddy cock encase in there six way boobjob was wonderful but coating all six boobs in a big load of his warm cum while still encase in there boobs was so amazing that all three girls almost came, He chuckles watching them. "Clean each other up slowly" He tugs the leashes, The girls did as there daddy asked starting with Crystal, Tigress started to sensually lick cum off of Crystal right boob as did song to Crystal left boob, Crystal was about to cum but Song and Tigress stopped because there was no more cum to lick so the next one to be licked was Tigress, Crystal showed the same attention Tigress did to her, as Crystal was licking Tigresses left boob while song was licking Tigresses right boob. Like Crystal Tigress was about to cum but was denied for there was no more cum to lick so finally it was songs turn, Crystal was licking Songs right boob while Tigress was licking Song left boob, Song could feel herself getting close but was denied like Crystal and Tigress were but what was more important to them was how much did there daddy like it. He would smile watching them enjoying their meal off of the each other. "You whores are really making me proud of adopting you" He smiled as he pets them, "I just hope you don't plan to disappoint me".

"We promise we'll never disappoint you daddy, right girl's"? Crystal said Tigress and Song said nodded there heads at the same time He chuckles more, "And I would be happy for you girls to bear my children so you may bring in a whole new world of girls just like you". Crystal Tigress and Song we're so happy to hear that there daddy wants to get them pregnant, they hope they will give birth to beautiful girls just like them and not only teach them but show them how they please there daddy and how he rewards them for a good job, so when there girls grow up they'll be just as skilled as there mother's, but each also hope that after giving birth to girls they would also give birth to boys so his Nero can teach and show him how to make a girl or girls as submissive as his mother and that will make his dad proud of him.

"Now you girls I know we will always be having sex a lot however you girls are going to have to take turns with me or if I feel like having a three-way, you will have to set up a little schedule to make sure it's all fair".

"Yes daddy and if we're really good could it be a foursome because I have an idea how it would work" Song said, Nero smirks.

"Of course my dear but you girls have to do everything that I say no matter what happens".

"Yes daddy we will" Tigress said.

"Now then who wants daddy first" All three girls wanted to go first but didn't want to make there daddy mad so they decided that they should go in the order they did at the strip club, "I'll go first daddy" Crystal said.

"What would you like me and song to do while we wait for our turn"? Tigress asked.

"Why don't you girls take some money" Nero gives song about $2000 "And pick out some stuff that you might like in my Father shop anything you want toys, clothes, movies anything you want". Tigress was thinking of picking out some slutty clothes for there new job while Song was thinking about picking out some toys and BDSM stuff like rope, nipple clamps and a paddle to beat her bubble butt of an ass with because remembering what Nero did to her ass was making her wet with want, but first they needed to know something.

"Should we get dressed first daddy"? Song asked.

"You might as well girls besides and if you want to make a little extra cash see if anyone there want to pay you for sex".

"Thank you daddy" Tigress said, Song and Tigress went to the bedroom to change back into the shirt and pants they had on when they left the strip club but Tigress didn't bother putting any underwear on because she never really liked them and they're gonna be back anyway plus now with there new job she thought that when a customer appears she would always be ready, but before the girls went out the door Tigress asked "What should we do if your dad is there and wants to have sex with us"?

"Tease him but don't give any and put something different on I want men to come crawling for sex" Nero said, Tigress and Song went back to the bedroom to change just as Crystal is standing on her knees in a cowgirl position on the couch positoning her pussy over her Nero dick, "Mmm now now don't be so eager to get the whole treat you're going to have to work for it" He would grin as he turned on some music giving her a thong to wear. "I want you to dance for me just like you would at the club" Crystal was sad but if it will make her daddy happy she'll do it, Crystal got off the couch and put on the thong then started her dance, a few minutes into the dance of Crystal seductivley swaying her hips teasingly lowering the thong and pulling it back up to shower her camel toe then playing with her breasts and shamelessly moaning *moan* and turned around so her ass is facing Nero, bending over slightly Crystal turned her head to look over her right shoulder to look at her daddy then raised her right hand and smacked her right ass cheek hard *spank, moan* letting out another moan but left her hand there to rub the spot she smacked. Tigress and Song then came out of the bedroom, Tigress wearing a white crop top that's two sizes to small for her chest and a light green skirt that's so short that if she bent over far enough like two inches you could barely see her camel toe that is if she was wearing any underwear, Song is wearing the same outfit but her top is light green and her skirt is white with a green thong.

"We're off to the store and maybe tease your dad if he's there while we're at it" Tigress said as her and Song walked across the room behind the couch so not to interrupt there daddy's view of Crystal's dance He smiles as he was tossing cash at crystal.

"Have fun girls". As the girls walked out of Nero's place then down the stairs and headed towards the adult store they couldn't help but notice subtly that they're being watched by alot of adult men ten at least with random ages from legal to up who were probably walking up or down along the sidewalk on the other side of the street but stopped once they saw Tigress and Song in there outfits, once the girls backs were facing the men Tigress and song looked at each other and both seemed to have the same idea "ooh Song look a quarter" Tigress said bending over enough so the men can get a surprise and a clear view of Tigresses not wearing any panties and is showing them her pussy.

"Where is it" Song said bending over and showing the men that unlike Tigress, Song is wearing underwear but it's a thong, they stayed like that for 10 seconds before they stood back up and looked over there shoulders to see all ten men with hardons, they gave the men a wink as to say glad you enjoyed the show. The girls then went into the store to go buy what they want, one of the ten guys outside said.

"Are those two prostitutes, they gotta be why else would they dress like that and give us a peep show like that to tease us, where is there pimp I gotta fuck one of them" the other nine guys agreed but none approched them to sell there services because he was in his apartment getting a dance from one of his current three girls, so the guys left. Nero smiles as he gave Crystal a smack of her ass watching it jiggle

*spank, moan * "Spank me again daddy" Crystal said with want in her voice He would smile as he continued to spank her making her ass jiggle *spank, moan*.

"I'm going to make sure each one of you girls are completely filled to the point you will get pregnant" he spanks Crystal ass again *spank, moan* Crystal continues to moan from being repeatedly spanked while hoping that Song Tigress and herself do get pregnant by there daddy because to the three of them there's no one more loving then daddy, "Kneel" He was ready to impregnate his fist slut as he pulls her leash to have Crystal turn around and get on her knees kneeling before Nero wondering what he'll have her do next or what's he's gonna do to her. He chuckles rewarding his piggy by grabbing her head and begins shoving inch by inch making her take his entire twelve in cock down her throat wanting her to gag, It happened so fast and without warning that Crystal didn't have time adjust her throat so she ended up with audibly gagging at each inch *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag* *gag*. By the look of her daddy face he liked having her gag on his dick, Nero grins as his entire dick is inside Crystal mouth and down her throat. Nero grins grabs her head with one hand and starts thrusting without mercy Crystal throat still unadjusted continued to make gagging sounds but now with hints of pleasurable moaning in there *gag, moan* *gag, moan* *gag, moan* *gag, moan*. Crystal never tried breath play before but knew what it was although never thought she'd enjoyed it so much that her eyes were starting to roll back and her pussy was getting wet from gagging on her daddy dick, *gag, moan* *gag, moan* *gag, moan* *gag, moan*, Crystal is really gagging now as it was becoming more audible and her eyes are now have really rolled back, she never thought that choking on cocks could taste and feel so good as her pussy juices were now wetting the floor beneath her as Nero grins then he pulls his cock out. "Who do you live to serve" Crystal was now coughing try to get some air back in her lungs before answering. "You daddy I only live to serve you", Crystal said with happiness in her voice then Nero chuckles.

"I think it's time for your first filling slut so turn around and get on all fours", Crystal did as her daddy wanted but to really entice him Crystal put face down with the left side of her face on the floor with her right eye looking back at him and with her ass up as high as it can go when on her knees, Crystal used both of her her hands to spread her ass cheeks then used two fingers of one hand to move the crouch of the thong away to show her daddy a clear view of her very wet pussy and tight asshole opening and closing itself.

"Please fuck me daddy" Crystal said eagerly waiting to feel full in which ever hole her daddy wants to fill with his cock and cum.

"I'm impressed my dear presenting everything to me" Nero smirks, "I just might give you a double helping for this" Crystal was so happy to hear that, while Crystal hands are still spreading her ass cheeks wide and her two fingers keeping the thong away. Crystal swayed her hips slightly to the left and right to show she's eager for her daddy dick, Nero grins as he placed the head of his dick at the entrance of Crystal wet pussy, then unexpectedly slam all twelve inches roughly into her pussy. *moan* "oh fuck" Crystal said.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile as Tigress and song looked around the store in sections of what they're interested in buying, a young panther was walking up to Tigress in the shop checking her out.

"Hey beautiful how much for a piece of that ass"?

Tigress turned just her head to the left then checked him out and likes what she see's especially the bulge in his pants, "Sorry but daddy hasn't set up a price yet but window shopping is free just don't touch the glass", Tigress said hopefully getting the meaning that he can look but not touch, He chuckles.

"Well why don't you text him besides I'm willing to pay you 20 grand", Tigress didn't want to interrupt her daddy time with Crystal dance or if they're now having sex but he was offering twenty grand, Tigress didn't know what to do but wait this was her daddy she was thinking about he can multitask how else could he get three hot girls to leave the strip club and work for him. So Tigress texted her daddy about this guy's offer, by this time Nero is repeatedly pounding his dick balls deep in Crystal pussy when he got the text and texted back while doing so.

"As long as he's are paying go for it you are a prostitute after all" Tigress looked at the responding text, she always knew that being called a prostitute by her daddy would make her feel happy just like the other profanities he already called Crystal, Song and herself.

"Ok but pay up front first" Tigress said, the panther grins handing her one money clip containing $20,000.

"We can go out back in the alley if you like" the panther said.

"Ok then" Tigress then looked over to where song is "Song I got my first customer don't wait up" Tigress said just loud enough for her to hear, which was easy because right now including the customer they're the only three people in the store.

"Ok have fun" Song replied "Oh nipple clamps", Tigress followed her customer out in the back alley behind the store.

He grins a bit as he reaches a hand underneath her skirt as he began to rub her pussy.

"Mmm no panties? You fucking slut".

*moan* "Yes I am, and I love it" Tigress said looking at her customer with seductive bedroom eye's.

"Mmmm getbon your knees bitch".

"Yes sir" Tigress said then got on her knees like her customer wanted and is now waiting for her next order, he chuckles unzipping his pants showing a ten inch dick and as thick as her daddy.

"Start sucking bitch".

"Yes sir" Tigress said as she begins just by licking the under shaft first getting to know what he taste like knowing that there's gonna be more in her future, "your cock *lick* taste very *lick* good sir" *lick*, her customer indeed tasted very good, good enough that she stopped licking and just started sucking the head. Tigress audibly moan while having the head in her mouth *moan*, half a minute after that she took half of his dick in her mouth *moan*

"Mmm" he grins ruffly then rips off her shirt *rip* making her breasts bounce free, then placed both hands on her head, which Tigress knew what this leads to so she quickly adjusted her throat to prepare fo a skull fuck. That's what the panter did roughly, *thrust, moan* Tigress was audibly moaning in pleasure from getting skull fucked by her customer and hoped he took it as a sign that she's loving this as much as he is, plus Tigress didn't care about the shirt he could rip off her skirt next making her completely naked and after there business is done he could leave her there naked in the back alley for all she cared. Because Tigress could buy more rippable clothes she could wear for work at the adult store after this and buy outfits for her daddy eyes only like the kind she could strip tease for him.

"Mmmm" He grins pulling out, "How long of you been doing this.

"Just started today but as you can tell I'm a natural" Tigress said feeling very proud of herself, he grins as he picked her up and turned her around then forced her upper body (face, chest, hands against the wall by bending her slightly over and spread her legs a little wider, then the panther ripped of her skirt *rip* enjoying the view in front of him before asking.

"Want me to wear a condom"?

"Yes" Tigress said because she wants to only have unprotected sex with her daddy so she can get pregnant, but quickly added an offer so her first customer won't walk away sad "You can cum inside me while wearing the condom and after you pull out I promise I'll drink the cum straight out of the condom how does that sound sir", Tigress said hoping it'll make him not only her first happy customer but her first repeated customer he grins.

"Do I have to wear one for your ass".

"Not unless you you want to sir" Tigress said then thought about how funny it would look if after cumming inside her ass with the condom he was only able to pull out his dick but the cum filled condom was left inside her ass with just the part of the condom you start to put your dick in sticks out of her ass, he smirks not wearing a condom as he slides his cock roughly into Tigresses ass thrusting roughly as he pulls her tail *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* "Oh god yes fuck me just like that *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* oh fuck my ass *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* if I knew being a prostitute was this enjoyable *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* I would've done it sooner" Tigress said enjoying her first along the lines of more dicks to cum. He grins as he was fucking this prostitute removing his other hand from her hips in order to spank her *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, spank, moan* "oh yes I love being a prostitute" Tigress said enjoying every fucking second of her new job *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, spank, moan* He grins thrusting harder. The panther stopped spanking Tigress so he can use that hand to reach down fingering her pussy as he was violating her ass *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* "oh god" *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* "I'm gonna cum *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* "if your cumming to" *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* "do it in my ass" *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* "mark me as the" *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* "first of many" *moan* "times I'll be used" *moan* "by such big delicious tasty" *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* "hole filling cocks" *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan, fingering pussy, moan* He grins thrusting faster going balls deep as he gave a decent amount of cum inside her ass. Tigress came at the same time as her first customer did, *moan* Tigress was revealing in the feeling of her ass being filled with cum, Tigress really enjoyed herself and her first among many soon to be customers. "Thank you for choosing me as your prostitute sir, I hope you'll become a regular" Tigress said while staying in the position when he came inside her ass with his cum spewing out to really sell herself in this new line of work he grins smacking her ass *spank, moan*.

"I hope you'll let me spill in that pussy for extra then I will", he chuckles pulling up his pants, "Can I keep something to remember you by"?. Tigress pushed herself of the wall and picked up her torn skirt then went to grab the shirt he tore off her, making sure her back is facing him then she slowly bend over to pick up the shirt and her purse then slow stood back up straight, Tigress put the strap of her purse over her left shoulder then walked over to her customer and gave him the shirt and the skirt.

"Here you go handsome and I'll let my daddy know about your offer" Tigress said with bedroom eye's and add a wink then turned around with her back facing him once again, but before she left Tigress looked over her right shoulder straight at him with one eye raised her right hand then spanked her right ass cheek and winked at him, Tigress then walked away heading towards the adult store naked to buy more rippable clothes for work and extras to carry to change in so she doesn't have to walk naked all the time. Soon Nero was emptying his second load inside Crystal who's in a face down ass up position as he pulls out with some of his cum spewing out and onto the floor.

"Mmm shit 3 hours straight of sex, that was fun", Crystal with her blissful face clearly showing, eyes rolled up mouth open tongue out, Nero went into the kitchen for a cold water bottle and pour tiny drops on Crystal face to wake her up. Crystal wakes up while still in her face down ass up position then hear her daddy say.

"Why don't you go shower sweetie I have to make a call" Crystal now out of her blissful state.

"Ok daddy but it'll be lonely without but I'll just imagine my hands are yours making me clean while I still get the feeling of being very dirty", Crystal with a wink then wobbly walked to the shower as little drips of cum fall out of her pussy with each step he smirks as he was calling song.

"Hey sweetie how are you and Tigress doing"?

"I'm still at the adult store and Tigress hasn't come back yet since she left with a customer but I heard they were going to the back alley" Song said then heard the door to the store opened and saw a naked Tigress walk into the store then headed to the clothes department, "Oh now she just came back" he chuckles.

"Well hurry up girls I'm making lunch" It took no later then five minutes for Song and Tigress to buy what they need, Tigress now wearing a similar outfit she had on before but this time the crop top was red and the skirt was white, they hurried to the door so not to keep there daddy waiting. He yawns as he was cooking steaks for his girls working hard Song and Tigress walked into there new home with bags of things they got from the store's self checkout since Nero dad wasn't there, Tigress and Song quickly went to there bedroom to put there new stuff away in there proper places then went to the dinner table. Crystal came out soon after with a towel wrapped around her body covering herself, then went to the bedroom to change into the same outfit that Song and Tigress wear, the crop top is purple and the skirt is black, Crystal then headed to the table to join Tigress and Song He chuckles at them. "You girls have fun"? He looks at Tigress who could hardly sit still because of her freshley used and sore ass, "How much did you make"? Tigress told everyone at the table of the events that happened with her first customer leaving no details out.

"So yeah I'd say it was a very good day" Tigress said hoping her story gets Nero who's sitting next to her gets a hard on, He grins reaching under the table fingering her.

"I hope your giving me a cut hon *fingering, moan* Tigress moaned from her daddy very skilled fingering.

"Of course daddy *fingering, moan* "How much" he chuckles.

"Just 15%", he chuckles fingering her more.

*fingering, moan*.

"Also I've decided Tigress will share a bed with me tonight then song then crystal".

*fingering, moan* Tigress kept moaning feeling herself getting close to cum, the girls well mostly Crystal and Song agreed since Tigress was to distracted by daddy fingering her and Crystal already had sex with daddy He grins pulling his finger out covered in her love juices.

"Clean them up", He shows his fingers Tigress was sad that she didn't get to cum but she was to high on eurphoria from her daddy fingering to care so she did as ordered, Tigress was the loving the taste of her own juices as she slowly and sensually sucked off her daddy finger like it was his dick. "Mmmm I want you girls to say a pledge of how you will serve me", Tigress stopped sucking on Nero finger as she licked off all her juices

"Ok" Crystal said.

"Is there anything specific you want us to say" Song follwed.

"Just make a pledge like a true slut would as my prostitutes". Tigress Song and Crystal said at the same time.

"I pledge to serve all the cocks and pussys of my customers and for any amount our daddy wants and his services is always free" Nero chuckle.

"That's my girls, now it's getting late we better go to bed for the night", Song and Crystal went to the bedroom made for ten while Tigress followed her daddy to his, "Why don't you put on something a little more comfortable for bed honey". Tigress took off her shirt and skirt revealing her naked body showing that she's not any wearing underwear then went over to the end of the bed and bend over till her hands were on the mattress looking over her right shoulder to look at her daddy with seductive eye's, sway her ass slightly to the left and right then asked.

"How's this daddy"? he chuckles.

"Was thinking some night clothes but this is tasty" Tigress was loving how her daddy was admiring the view, as he walks over to the bed where she is, Nero got onto his knees and began to lick her pussy slowly, Tigresses pussy was really wet and tasty. He would chuckle as he continued to lick while thinking how his daughters will be just like their submissive masochistic sex loving slutty whores of mothers who have natural born talents for the life and his daughters will learn how to use those natural born talents from there mothers and love the life just like them while his sons he would teach them to be as dominant as he is so they can make their own harems of prostitutes.

*lick, moan* "oh daddy if there was a *lick, moan* kung fu for sex then *lick, moan* you'd be the master" *lick, moan* He was continuing to lick Tigresss pussy, Nero stops licking to ask.

"Are you ready for Daddy's cock"?

"Oh yes daddy" Tigress purred eager for a good night fuck, He grins as he stands up and slides his cock roughly into her pussy. *thrust, moan*.

"I'm going to fuck *thrust, moan* every single *thrust, moan* hole that you got until *thrust, moan* you are nothing but *thrust, moan* submissive masochistic sex loving slutty whore *thrust, moan*, Tigress was not only moaning because her daddy is fucking her but at the idea of being a submissive masochistic sex loving slutty whores loving sounded actually something she'd like to be, *thrust, moan*.

"It sounds like a *thrust, moan* dream come *thrust, moan* true" even though Tigress Crystal and Song knew they might have some lesbian and bisexual girl customers, Tigress Crystal and Song are masters of eating and pleasing cocks in all kinds of ways and they're also masters of eating and pleasing pussy because they practiced on each other. He grins thrusting faster into her as he began spanking her *thrust, moan, spank, moan* "Oh god *thrust, moan, spank, moan* oh yes *thrust, moan, spank, moan* I love having *thrust, moan, spank, moan* my ass spanked too *thrust, moan, spank, moan* please when *thrust, moan, spank, moan* your done *thrust, moan, spank, moan* fucking me *thrust, moan, spank, moan* spank my ass more *thrust, moan, spank, moan* but with your cock" *thrust, moan, spank, moan*. in the other room Crystal and Song couldn't sleep because they can hear what's going on in there daddy room and it was getting them horny, so Crystal and Song decided to use the toys Song bought at the stores so they can fuck each other to sleep, not knowing if there daddy would allow it but he didn't really set a rule against it plus the sight of them sleeping on there beds with various toys around that they used on each other till they fell asleep from cumming so much would make him happy. He chuckles thrusting faster into Tigress who is now feeling like she's going to cum soon and hoped her daddy would really spank her ass with his dick, He smirks pulling out has he smacks each ass cheek with his cock as he pulls her tail *dick slap ass, moan, dick slap ass, moan, tail pull, moan*.

"I want you to beg like the best whore you can be".

"I love sex I can't get enough of it",

"and are you a submissive masochistic sex loving slutty whore"?

"Yes I'm a submissive masochistic sex loving slutty whore" Tigress begged wanting desperately to cum, he smirks as he aims then slams into her ass thrusting as he pulls her tail *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* "Oh god yes *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* I love you daddy" *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* Tigress said. Half a minute later Tigresses eye's rolled back, mouth open, tonuge out, another half a minute later Nero can feel her cumming and so is he. Nero thrusts faster as he was balls deep inside her ass.

"I'm getting close baby be ready *thrust, moan, tail pull, moan* Tigress is incoherent in the state she's in so her body reacted for her by continuing to moan in pleasure but that didn't stop Nero, He grins as he began cumming inside her ass for the first time. unloading gallons in Tigresses ass making her belly swell up *moan* Tigress came so hard she squirted and her upper half fell on the bed, with her face landing on it's left side on the bed showing Nero the right side of her face with her right eye rolled up, her mouth open and tounge out. Nero knew from experince that Tigress will be out for like a minute because the girls his dad brought home for him to practice always ends up like how Tigress face looks, so for one minute he could do anything he wants to her while she stayed like that even though his would let him do it anyway, but something about fucking his girls while in this state appeal's to him for some unknown reason. he would grin as he suddenly slammed his cock back into her pussy thrusting roughly, *thrust, moan* even though Tigress wasn't responding her body sure was *thrust, moan* He was wanting to get the last little bit of cum into her *thrust, moan*, as he was thrusting he grabbed his phone and taking pictures of her. Just before the picture was taken a good amount of Nero thick cum could be seen spewing out of her ass *phone camera click*, Nero smirks as he gave his final thrust inside her pussy spilling what was left of his cum inside of her *thrust, moan* Unknown to Tigress her body came again. Nero felt it was time for bed so he took his dick out of Tigresses pussy then picked her up and put her into bed on the left side while he took the right and pulled her close to him, Nero pulling the blankets over them and he went to slepp her. After a minute has passed Tigress slowly came out of her state to the feeling of being so full with her daddy warm cum inside her ass and pussy, that warm full feeling she feels in her two holes helped her fall asleep quickly but not before saying.

"Good night daddy" He was already fast sleep with a smile on his face with his arms around her waist holding her tight, Meanwhile as everyone slept in bed all exhausted from cumming so much, a female husky futa named Jezebel was walking out of a casino with huge winnings wondering where to blow some of this money and where to find someone that's willing to have sex with a futa girl. then an idea came up why not do both and the perfect place to look is at a sex shop where there's gotta be at least one prostitute there that won't mind, but will start looking tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning he wakes up to the smell of something cooking as he noticed Tigress missing from his bed, Nero decided to take Song out on a date as he got dressed in Gothic clothing almost to make him look like a pimp goes, he out to the kitchen to see Crystal, Song and Tigress wearing nothing but aprons that morning, didn't want to stop them cooking breakfast he decided to sit on the couch an admire the "Morning girls" Crystal, Song and Tigress just turned there heads in Nero direction.

"Morning daddy" the girls said then went back to cooking knowing that there daddy is watching from the couch, after breakfast Nero said he's taking Song out on a date and will take Crystal then Tigress on a date soon.

"Go get ready Song" Song hurried to get dressed but made sure while her back is facing Nero and still only wearing an apron she swayed her hips seductivley with each step until the bedroom door closed, five minutes later came out with a red crop top, a white skirt and no underwear. The reason why Crystal, Tigress and Song clothes are all the same but all different colors and why they don't any underwear is because yesterday after Tigress came back to the store after being with her first customer she only bought rippable clothes including skirts, the reason why no underwear was on her list was because Tigress thought her daddy wants them to be ready and give easy access to him and/or paying customers that are ready to get down to business and underwear just gets in the way of that, "You know girls you can wear panties since some customers love seeing a full set"

"But it feels good to have the wind blow beneath my skirt and it teases my bare pussy, plus can you imagine the look on people's faces when the wind blows just right that it lifts my skirt up and flash people who are looking" Tigress said hoping it happens to her when she goes out with daddy.

"Well why not comprise for customers that want a full set just get some bra and thongs for Crystal and Song while you can get some crouchless panties for yourself if you want or you can also get them for Crystal and Song, Nero said Tigress sighed. "Ok but I want to point out that I'll always prefer not wearing any underwear while working", Tigress said slightly upset because she thought the idea of not wearing any underwear showed dedication to ready at a moment's notice with her daddy or a customer that likes them ready and willing.

"Well I always did love thongs and skirts as a combo, Nero said.

"Fine I'll go buy some thongs and crotchless panties from the adult store" Tigress said but first went to very quickly change to her preferred outfit a crop top and a mini skirt and no underwear, Tigress was almost out the door but stop to ask Nero "If your dad is there this time and he comes up to me and ask for my services but if I tell him that I'm one of the three girls you took from the most popular strip club to start your own prostitution business and he's still willing to pay to have sex with me what should I say"? Tigress asked.

"Just tease him and charge him extra" Nero said Tigress walks out the door so Song and daddy can go on there date/maybe find Song her first customer, as Tigress walks down the stairs to the store she stops at the door to see someone at the cash register that looks like an older version of her daddy, Tigresses heart started to beat with love just like when Tigress first set eye's on Nero a "Looks like he finally showed up" Tigress grabs the doorknob and says "Let the teasing begin" Tigress opens the door and walks into the store. Song and Nero were walking around town with his hand on her ass treating her to anything she wants to do other than her daddy, Song looks around to find something that perks her interest "Oh let's go there" Song points to a ice cream stand He would chuckle as they walked over to the stand as he gave her a spank Song barely held in a moan and luckily the cashier was to distracted by changing the register to hear the spank, but song got his attention by saying "Excuse me sir" the cashier walks over to the register and says.

"What can I get you two".

"A cherry pop please" Song said, the cashier walks over to big box like box freezer and took out the cherry pop walked over to the stand and handed it to song, The cashier turns to Nero and ask

"And what can I get you sir"?

"Just a vanilla ice cream cone", The cashier went to the soft serve ice cream machine and made a vanilla ice cream cone then hands it to Nero, "Thank you for coming" the cashier says as two left and Song lead Nero to a picnic table nearby where Nero and Song are sitting across from each other, the picnic table is thankfully out of sight of anyone seeing them and the ice cream stand was having a slow day which was perfect for what Song had planned.

"Would you like to know why I bought the ice pop" Song says giving her daddy a seductive wink, Song starts blowing the pop in front of Nero like it was a real dick, once Song felt like she got it warm and wet enough she put up her two legs on the table then spread them wide and lowered the pop in her right hand under the table. Song motioned with her left hand for her daddy to look under the table, He looks under the table to see what she's doing "Hmm"? Once Song knows he's looking at her pussy thanks to Tigress for not buying any underwear Song slowly puts in three of the six inch ice pop in her pussy, Song holding back a moan from how good the warm yet still slightly cold ice pop felt inside her pussy then she slowly started to fuck herself with it, half a minute later Song got it up to five inches, ten seconds later got all of it inside her. Song then stopped, removing her right hand from the stick then placed both of her hands beside her on the seat to show Nero that only the ice pop stick is poking out of her pussy. "This is why I bought the ice pop and you can take a photo if you want daddy at least that'll last longer then the ice pop, but you might want to take a step back just to make sure you get all of me including my cute face". Song said with a cute beg face, Nero smirks getting up and take a step back to take the picture to enjoy forever, Song quickly puts on a seductive bedroom eye's face. He smirks knowing that this wasn't the only special thing that was going to happen today, Song is glad her daddy is enjoying the view*click*, Nero then hears a sly giggle as he turns his head to see a husky coming towards them. Song quickly put her legs back under the table hoping the husky girl coming towards them didn't see anything and for the first time Song hoped that her skirt was hiding the stick of the ice pop that is still inside her, but unknown to Song the stick was partially visible if you look underneath the picnic table in Songs, Nero looks towards the Husky.

"Can I help you ma'am" he said, as Jezebel looked at Nero her heart fell in love and the same thing happened when she looked at Song, Song heart also fell in love with her too

"The name is Jezebel and not really I just thought it being so hot today I'd buy some ice cream but to my surprise something hotter was happening here" Jezebel winks at Song who just looks down embarrassed.

"Well I am trying to help her get a little money" Nero said.

"How so"? Jezebel asked He smirks.

"She's actually a prostitute" Nero answered. Jezebel couldn't believe her luck, winning huge amounts of money at the casino and wanting to spend most of it with a prostitute who would have sex with a futa girl.

"Really well how much for her time if your her pimp and not a customer"? He smirks.

"I'll make you a special offer I'll give you three hours with her, if I can get three hours with you" Nero said.

He grins as he was checking out Jezebels tits and ass, Jezebel has an athletic build, the same D cup breasts and same size ass just like Song.

Will Jezebel accept the deal? find out in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Jezebel leaned slightly forward to give Nero a teasing view of her chest and said "you got yourself a deal handsome," Jezebel seductivley winked at Nero He smirks grabbing her ass *moan*.

"Shall we go to your place". Nero asked

"Sure and what's your name," Jezebel purred loving how this pimp was grabbing her ass, He smirks.

"Nero and do you have a car we can use to get to your place" Nero said, can't wait to fuck this husky.

"Yes I do" Jezebel points to a black sedan model s with rear facing seats and tinted windows, He grins walking to the car.

"Come Song" Nero orderd, Song got up from the picnic table to follow Nero and Jezebel while hoping the popsicle that's still in her pussy not to fall out, the reason she didn't remove it is because her daddy didn't say she could, Jezebel was driving while Nero was in the passenger seat and Song was sitting in the middle place of the back seat. Jezebel quickly glance in the rear view mirror to see the popsicle is just visibly poking out from under song skirt He smirks.

"Take it out and finish it kitten" Nero said.

Before she does I'd like Song to spread her legs and make herself cum with the popsicle while I drive" Jezebel said wondering if it would be ok or not with Nero regardless she is paying for it, He smirks.

"Do it sweetie" Nero ordered Just as Jezebel turned on the engine Song spread her legs wide enough so the skirt revealed in plain view of the stick part of the pop that's still in Song pussy, Song slowly started to fuck herself with the popsicle letting out the first of many moans that'll be heard until they arrive at there destination. Nero smirks as he rubs Jezebels leg, The way Nero was rubbing Jezebel's right leg almost made her start speeding but being the careful driver she was it didn't happen, plus they were almost to there destination and by songs moans and how fast she's fucking herself with the popsicle Song was close to cumming too. He grins as he moves his hand from her right leg to grabbing Jezebels right breast *moan*, Good thing there were no drivers on the other lane because when Nero grabbed Jezebel right breast she let out a light moan and a little swerve, then Nero let go of her breast.

"While I very much like and appreciate the attention, I'm not paying for the insurance, car damage and hospital bills if you cause me to crash and if you try something like that again I'll pull over let you drive and see how well you drive while I blow you", Jezebel said thinking he can't do any better, He smirks.

"I get blowjobs all the time while I drive. Nero said.

"Alright then let's see how you do". Jezebel said then slows down and pulls over quickly so she can get out to let Nero drive, there not that far away just two blocks from Jezebel place, this is also an opportunity to see what she'll be riding other then song who sounds like she almost ready to cum. Once Nero and Jezebel switched seats, Jezebel eyeing Nero bulge thinking to herself 'come on show me what you got', He grins unzipping his twelve inch monster shocking her "Oh my god you're huge" Jezebel said who can't believe that Nero is as big as her in width size but has two inches over her. if it wasn't for the fact that she gets to blow Nero dick she'd start to feel in adequate, Jezebel got to work as soon as Nero started the car. Jezebel started licking under the shaft, then eagerly put just the head in her mouth and started to use her tongue to lick the head all over.

"Mmmmm why don't you let your breasts out to breath just enjoy yourself honey. He would chuckle as he grabs the top of her head and makes her deep throat him to the base, he did it so suddenly that Jezebel gagged *gag*, Jezebel deepthroated herself many times because she's that flexible and love the taste of her own dick and cum but something told her she would love to taste someone else's dick and cum for once and that feeling was right. as Nero forced his entire dick down Jezebel throat and hopefully soon she'll taste his cum, Jezebel couldn't believe that Nero just forced all of his twelve inches down her throat like that as if she was a prostitute herself, but for some reason she enjoyed that thought.

"Come on honey I thought you were trying to impress me" Jezebel looked up at Nero and adjusted her throat, then she started to bob her head up and down the shaft while using her tongue to lovingly lick under it slowly as she starts from her current position at the base of Nero dick, ten seconds later nothing so now still deep throating on Nero dick Jezebel raised her shirt high enough so her gravity defying breast pop out signaling to Nero that she'll give him a boob blow job combo if he let's go of her head, he grins at her.

"Only if you be my little whore in return I will give you a chance to fuck my girls as well" Jezebel couldn't believe what she's hearing he's got more then one, but really with a dick like Nero's she shouldn't be surprised and she gets to fuck how many girls he has if she becomes a prostitute like them and work for him, Jezebel was for the first time in her life nervous, scared and regretted agreeing to Nero deal because Jezebel only planned for Song to find out her secret once they we're back at her place for a big surprise, but there was something about Nero and the twitching bulge in his pants just from checking her out made her feel submissive to anything he wanted her to do or do to her. Jezebel decided to try and enjoy having to blow a big dick like Nero and to taste his cum before he and Song find out her secret and Nero to be disgusted then yell at her then leave with Song, so Jezebel bobbed her head up and down once on Nero dick to say yes. He chuckles Petting her head "I hope that bulge in your pants is good enough to fuck my girl", He chuckled because he could smell type of person she was, "Keep sucking". Jezebel in shocked and surprise but still blowing Nero.

'He knows oh god im so embarrassed, wait he doesn't care that I'm a futa girl and will still let me fuck song and how many girls he has, oh I'm so happy I'll give him the best boob blowjob I can'. Jezebel obeyed Nero by continuing to deepthroat him.

"However I will let you fuck my girls for free if you agree to be mine and to be their mistress" while Jezebel continue to blow Nero not wanting to stop deepthroating such a big tasty meaty dick like Nero, Jezebel couldn't believe that he knows she's a dominatrix too but now thanks to him and his incredible cock she's now a switch, He grins pulling out. "How are you enjoying yourself slut"?

"Are you *moan* talking to *moan* me daddy" *moan* Song said hoping that she's not being forgotten.

"I'm talking about both of you". Nero said

"Yes" both Jezebel and Song said He grins looking at Jezebel

"Now about that boob job" Jezebel without a second thought encased Nero dick in her boobs then added her mouth to the head and got to work to make Nero cum, Jezebel is now not regretting meeting Nero and Song, he chuckles petting her as he loved her soft breasts. "I hope you still have a pussy though because it would be amazing to be able to give birth to more of your kind", Jezebel thought she couldn't be even happier when Nero let her not only continue to blow him knowing her secret and to become one his prostitutes but plans on making her pregnant, now she really wants to make him happy. Jezebel stops blowing Nero but not the boobjob to say.

"Don't worry I do" Jezebel then got back to boob blowjobing, Nero chuckles as he pulls up to her house cumming in her mouth.

*moan* "I'm cumming" *moan* Song came hard then slowly pulled out the ice pop and started to lick it, while Jezebel was loving the taste of Nero cum as she gulped it all down *gulp* *gulp* *gulp*, Jezebel pulls her mouth and brests of Nero dick, then NeroHe pulling up his pants and gets out of the car along with Jezebel and Song

"Shall we go inside"? Song got out of the car while licking her own juices of the slightly smaller ice pop, as they were walking up to her house Nero raises his hand giving Jezebel a firm smack on her ass *moan* Jezebel moaned, since she's now basically Nero prostitute like Song and whoever else Nero has, "Now that you're one of my girls Jezebel you're to call me daddy, got it"? Jezebel turns her head to look at Nero and say seductivley.

"Yes daddy" she ended with a wink, He would chuckle as he and Song sat on a couch in Jezebel living room.

"Strip slowly slut" Jezebel Standing in front of Nero and Song but a few feet away from them as they sit on her couch when Nero gave Jezebel her first order, Jezebel found that being given an order and called a profanity like that started a fire within Jezebel.

'Do all of daddy girls get hot from that, 'now I know how the girls in college who paid me to discipline them feel'. Wanting to make another good impression for her daddy she sensually and slowly swayed her body left and right while taking off her shirt and tossed to a random part of her living room, after Jezebel took of her shirt to show her black bra which she unclipped and tossed it like her shirt to a random spot, then Jezebel turned around so her ass was facing her daddy and Song. Jezebel looked over her shoulder to look at Nero and Song as she bends over slightly then slowly with the same sensual sway of her hips pulls off of her shorts, Jezebel was gonna take of her thong but Nero raised his hand as to say stop.

"I want you to make that ass jiggle" Jezebel obeyed Nero order to make her ass jiggle, while sitting on the couch Nero takes his pants and boxers then he begins stroking himself, Jezebel while still twerking felt her pussy start to get wet as she saw Nero stroking himself for her, Jezebel felt very happy.

"Can I masturbate too daddy or would you like me to give you a blowjob while you watch" Song said eager to do something for her daddy.

"You may suck me off" Song got down on her kness by sliding of the couch so she wouldn't interrupt her daddy view of Jezebel twerking because her daddy wouldn't have liked it if song got on her knees after standing in front of him blocking his view of Jezebel, Song began to lick under the shaft of her daddy dick for half a minute then took just the head in her mouth and started to teasingly blow just that part, Come closer Jezebel I want to get a full-fledged view of that ass" Jezebel stopped twerking and stayed slightly bent over as she step backwards close enough that her ass was six inches away from the back of songs head and it was close enough that Nero could grab her underwear and ride it up Jezebel ass if he wanted, Nero chuckles as he pulls Jezebel thong up roughly so she would get a wedgy and so he can see her bulge *moan* "oh yes" Jezebel moaned. Song then took three inches of her daddy dick in her mouth then started bobbing her head up and down on his dick moaning at the taste of his dick in her mouth *moan* *moan* *moan* *moan* *moan*. He grins more as he pulls Jezebels tail making her moan too *moan*.

"Do you like the taste daddies cock again" Song didn't stop blowing her daddy but responded a yes by putting half of his dick in her mouth and continued blowing from there, "Mmmm shit baby" Song was glad her daddy was loving her blowjob, she then decided to show how happy she is being daddy prostitute along with Crystal and Tigress now including Jezebel. So Song teasingly slowly took more and more of her daddy dick until she stopped at the base then continue blowing him, *moan* *moan* *moan* *moan* He grins more as he smacks Jezebels ass *moan*, "Why don't you come and join Song". Jezebel obeyed and is on her knees next to Song on her left, Song knew Jezebel wanted another taste of daddy so she went back to blowing six inches of her daddy and motioned for Jezebel to lick the rest of the six inches of daddy shaft, Jezebel got the message and started licking, each girl moaning at the taste Song *moan* Jezebel *moan* Song *moan* Jezebel *moan* Mmmm such good girls always willing to show there love. Nero grins as he reaches into Songs purse and pulls out two anal beads, "Can you girls put these in your ass for me". while Jezebel and Song still serving Nero they saw what he had in his hands and obeyed, Song puts one in her ass *moan* while Jezebel does the same to her ass *moan*, both Jezebel and Song are now moaning a little louder now thanks to the anal beads inside both of there asses. Jezebel and Song enjoy the feeling of the beads that are now inside there ass and know that there daddy is proud of the doing it while blowing him, "Well then I think I'm all set, Jezebel why don't you fully strip so we can see your full body". Song overheard in the car while she was fucking herself with the popsicle and through her moans that Jezebel is a futa and a dominatrix, Song didn't know if her daddy wanted her to keep blowing him or not but she wanted to see Jezebel dick too so she thought of a compromise, Song glance over at Jezebel while still blowing daddy six inches thinking to herself 'daddy harem just got kinkier' *mental giggle* Jezebel stood up and took of her underwear revealing her dick to her daddy and Song. Jezebel dick is as thick as Nero and two inches shorter, "Song you can stop now" Song stop blowing nero by taking her mouth of his dick "Come sit next to me and spread your legs wide but you can't masturbate". Song obeyed, "Now Jezebel I want you stand one foot away from Song" Jezebel obeyed, Nero got up from the couch and stood behind Jezebel then placed his hands under her knees and lifted her up putting her in reverse stand and carry position with his dick just poking at Jezebel pussy. Nero very fast and suddenly lowered Jezebel to the base of his dick taking all 12 inches inside of her *moan* "oh god" Jezebel moaned loudly, Jezebel never took anything bigger then a dildo that's an exact replica of her own dick which she used to take her virginity, but thanks to Nero dick being just as thick as her but two inches longer then her own made her feel more full and happy that she actually gets to take a real dick for once and it feels so good. He growls thrusting roughly as he was dominating his dominatrix *moan* "oh yes *moan* *moan* "fuck me good daddy" *moan*, Song remained seated watching the free show with her legs spread and not masturbating as her daddy orderd while hearing Jezebel moan like a proper prostitute, Nero growls thrusting harder "I want you to beg like a shameless whore you are Jezebel".

*moan* "I love how *moan* full my pussy *moan* feels with your *moan* dick daddy *moan* please I want to *moan* know how it *moan* feels to be *moan* filled with real *moan* cum from a *moan* big cock like *moan* yours daddy please *moan* oh god *moan* oh fuck me" *moan* He smirks as he thrusts harder, Nero replaced a hand from under one of Jezebel knees so he can use that free hand to aim her cock at Song then begins to stroke it as he continues to ravage her. *moan* "oh yes *moan* yes *moan* I'm close *moan*, Nero continue to ravish Jezebel pussy as he was getting close to spilling his seed inside of her, at this point Jezebel eye's rolled back with her mouth open and tongue out so now her body can only continue to moan in pleasure. Nero smiles as he gave one last thrust while biting Jezebel neck as he cums Gallons worth into her pussy where her stomach begins to grow a bit, *moan* Jezebel came at the same time as her daddy squirting her cum on Song landing on her face and breasts. Nero let go of Jezebel dick and placed his hand back under her knee.

"Now Song when I take my dick out my cum will spew out so I want you on your knees directly under Jezebel pussy with your mouth wide open, when no more cum spews out, then you may swallow. Song got off from the couch and placed herself directly under Jezebel pussy with her mouth open, eager to taste her daddy cum, Nero takes his dick out letting his cum fill Song mouth. When the cum stopped spewing, Song mouth was almost filled to the brim, Song then started to swallow making audible gulps *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* *gulp*. With the last gulp Song opened her mouth to show Nero that she swallowed it all, "Good girl, now go to the bathroom and wash the cum off then come back here" Nero said. Song obeyed, once she stood up and walked to the bathroom, Nero laid Jezebel on the couch admiring the view while waiting for her to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

After a minute has passed, Song has come out of the shower clean at the same time Jezebel is waking, Jezebel slowly started to sit up she can still feel the anal beads in her ass, Jezebel turned her head over to her daddy "So how did you like getting fucked by me" Nero asked.

"That was incredible daddy I'm gonna love being your prostitute".

"Yay Jezebel is up", Song said excitedly "Now it's my turn to get fucked right?

Jezebel turned her head over to Song "Oh yeah just wait till I shove my dick down your throat and drown it in my cum" Jezebel said using her dominatrix voice, Song loved the sound of that.

"Well I kept my end of the bargain have fun with that little slut" Nero said.

"Oh I will daddy but first I need to go change first and bring out some toys I'd like to use is that ok"?

"You better hurry though my little slut here is gets impatient", Jezebel in her dominatrix voice said.

"Well it seems someone needs a lesson in patience and discipline" Jezebel then got off the couch and walked towards her bedroom to change and loving how the anal beads feel in her ass while swaying her hips for Nero who has a big smile on his face and sits on the couch, after two minutes of Jezebel getting ready for Song, Jezebel walked out of her bedroom wearing the kind of black corset that has shoulder straps but no bra, black forearm length gloves and long black thigh high stiletto boots with a black riding crop. "What do you think daddy, do I look good" Jezebel asked, Nero smirks as he gets up deeply kissing his little dominatrix.

"Very beautiful my dear".

"Thank you daddy, now if you excuse me a certain someone is needed to be taught a lesson" Jezebel said then walked towards Song, Song thinks to herself as Jezebel approaches.

'Oh what will she do to me or make me do as daddy watches' just as Song finished that thought Jezebel stood in front of her.

"Stay" Jezebel using her dominatrix voice said, then walked around Song and stopped on Song right, now looking at her "Now Song until daddy says our time is up you belong to me now got it".

"Yes Jezebel" Jezebel slapped Song right butt cheek with the riding crop *whack, moan* Song moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You are to address me as mistress, got it?" Jezebel used the riding crop on songs left butt cheek to reinforce her point.

*whack, moan* "Yes mistress, sorry mistress" Jezebel looked over to her daddy wondering if he likes what he's hearing despite not being able to really see Songs ass because Song is facing in his direction, "Now show daddy turned around so daddy can see your ass" Song obeyed Jezebel to show daddy the two slight red spots on both of the white fur parts that touch together at the crease of Song ass.

"Now face me" Song obeyed, now Nero can see Song ass and breasts.

Jezebel rubbed Song right ass cheek with her left hand *moan* Song moaned in pleasure.

"See this can be very pleasant if you obey me and speak when spoken to" Jezebel stopped rubbing Songs right butt cheek with her left hand, then placed her thumb and index finger of her left hand on Songs right nipple slightly teasing it.

*moan* Song moaned, Jezebel used her thumb and index finger to slightly pull Songs right nipple and held it like that, *moan* song moaned again in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"It can become unpleasant if you disobey me got it", Jezebel then let go of Song right nipple.

"Yes mistress I'll be good" Song said, Jezebel looking at her daddy to see if he's liking what she's doing so far, He grins nodding then gets up from the couch and walks towards Jezebel, then stopped when he stood behind her and began to teasingly pull on Jezebels anal beads making sure not one comes out.

*moan* Jezebel moaned from having her anal beads pulled by her daddy, "As much as I like the attention daddy, I need to teach song some manners first". Jezebel said with now a full erection, he chuckles pulling a couple more times with no beads coming out then let's go of the anal beads.

"Remember you still follow my orders slut".

"Of course daddy" Jezebel said rubbing her ass on her daddy bulge, then Nero walks back over to the couch so he can continue watching the show, "Now Song I'm going to get two toys that I plan to use on you so stay here while I get it and enjoy knowing that daddy is loving what I'm going to do to you" Jezebel said.

"Yes mistress" Song replied then hears Jezebel go to her room to grab her toys, "Daddy you really enjoy watching her do this to me?" Song asked.

"I don't think she told you that you could talk slut", Song lowered her head down in shame, she just asked because she was naturally curious but guess being curious gets you in this kind of situation, Jezebel returns with leather cuffs and a leather O ring gag that goes around the head, Nero grins as pulls out his cock and begins to stroke it.

"Has Song been good while I was away daddy" Jezebel already knowing the answer because she heard Song asked daddy just how much he likes this, but Jezebel asked anyway to put the feeling of more shame onto Song and more eager to want to be punished so she can be forgiven.

"Well she broke the rule of not speaking when spoken to" Nero said.

"Well Song looks like I have to punish you, are you ready" Jezebel said

"Yes mistress" Song replied.

"Good now open your mouth so I can put this gag on you". Song opens her mouth so Jezebel could put the o ring gag on her "Now turn so your ass faces daddy then get on all fours" Song obeyed, then Jezebel walked over to Song face with her dick fully erect and Song looked at it in amazement. "To teach you a lesson I'm going to face fuck you" Jezebel said placing just the head inside the o ring gag , Song knewshe deserves it for disobeying her mistresses, "Ready slut" Jezebel asked, Song nodded. That's when Jezebel suddenly and repeatedly rammed all her ten inches down Songs throat with out mercy making Song gag but also could hear Song moan in pleasure, most likely from the taste of her mistresses dick. *thrust, gag, moan* *thrust, gag, moan* *thrust, gag, moan* "Are you enjoying the view of Songs ass jiggle as I ram my dick down song throat daddy?" Nero only nodded *moan* "Oh god Song your mouth is one of the many perfect holes to put a dick in" *moan*, as Jezebel continued to face fuck her, Song felt happy that she's being praised by her mistress and her pussy was getting wet from it "Since Song is taking her punishment so well I think she should get a reward". While still face fucking Song, Jezebel looked at Nero and said, "Why don't you fuck Song in her ass while I continue face fucking her daddy" Jezebel asked.

"Mmm good idea" Nero says as he got up from the couch and standing behind Song then slowly begins to pull out her anal beads as Jezebel continued face fucking Song, *moan* Song moaned from being face fucked and the anal beads being pulled out of her ass, when the anal beads were finally gone Nero suddenly and repeatedly rammed his entire dick in Songs ass *moan*. Song couldn't help but be happy that the reward is getting fucked by two dicks at once thinking to herself 'Oh god daddy *moan* yes both of you fuck me *moan* I'm such a bad girl *moan* I deserve this *moan* please discipline me more please' *moan*, Song is feeling so good that her eyes are starting to roll back. Nero puts his hand on the back of Jezebel head and kisses her dominating her mouth with his tongue shoving it down her throat, *moan* Jezebel moaned from having her daddy kissing like that while she face fucks Song and her daddy fucking Song in the ass. Half a minute later Nero ended the kiss so he could ask, "How is my little snow leopard's mouth my darling little dominatrix".

*moan* "It's great and she's really taking the face fucking like a real cock loving whore *moan* oh god I'm gonna cum soon, you hear that you slut you better swallow it all and to make sure you do when I cum I'm gonna leave my dick balls deep in your mouth until I don't you hear making gulping sounds anymore". Nero also planned to leave his dick balls deep in Song ass when he cums.

"I'm getting close to baby you better take every drop I give to you in that tight little ass", before Songs eyes fully rolled back that comes from being fucked silly and incoherent, the last coherent thought in Song head was 'yes' and 'cum'.

"Here I cum Song take it" Jezebel said as she slammed her dick balls deep in Songs throat and leaving it there as she came in gallons, Nero came and leaving his dick balls deep inside Songs ass making her belly began to swell up, while Song is incoherent, her body took over by swallowing Jezebel cum so Song wouldn't drown *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* then swallowing stopped. Both Nero and Jezebel took out there dicks at the same time, causing Song to fall down on the floor, Jezebel was happy that Song swallowed all her cum otherwise some would spill out of the o ring gag and Jezebel would have to punish her again. Then the cum in Songs ass began to spew out onto the floor, as much as Nero loved seeing Song stomach swell from unloading so much cum inside her, he also liked the view of his cum spewing out of a well used hole from his girls. "Well I think this little cum whore learned her lesson" Jezebel said, Nero walked over to Jezebel standing next to her and roughly grabbed/groping her ass *moan*.

"Perhaps you and I could go to your bedroom and go for round two" Nero said.

"Yes daddy" Jezebel said, then Nero and Jezebel walked towards her bedroom leaving a fucked silly and cum spewing ass Song behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Nero's father yawned "Slow day and no one's here" Richard said as he organizes porn dvds, then the bell above the door chimed signaling that someone has come inside the store, Tigress walked into the store seeing that only her and a very handsome older version of Nero who she knows is his dad, as she looks at Richard and he didn't notice her yet Tigress thinks to herself 'If there's such a thing as a MILF then I'm looking at a DILF'. Tigress can feel her heart beat the same way it did when she first saw him on his birthday being on stage and he was sitting alone before she dance for him at her previous job, Tigress started walking over to the clothes department swaying her hips with each step and passing by him, once richard just got done he then just heard the sound of footsteps behind him walking away.

'oh a customer' Richard thinks to himself, he looks behind him and once he looked in Tigresses direction his jaw drops, as Tigress nears the clothes department she subtly glance over to a mirror that showed Richard jaw dropped and who wouldn't when seeing a body like Tigresses, the way she's swaying her hips with each step and the outfit she's wearing, Tigress thinks to herself 'Teasing him is gonna be fun but' after Richard put his jaw back he walks over to Tigress with a very noticeble bulge.

"Can I help you find anything in particular miss? He said and grinned, Tigress seductivley looks and smiles at Richard

"Yes I'm looking for thongs and crouhless panties" Tigress said and saw where the underwear for women are kept which was two feet away on her left "Oh like those", Tigress walks over to the women underwear section, once there she see's that the thong and panties are hung low requiring her to bend over to get them 'clever pervert, you deliberately put underwear this close to the floor so women have to bend over and you get a good clear view of there asses from the register, well you're in for a surprise with mine' Tigress thinks to herself. Then bends over to look at the thongs and crotchless panties revealing her naked ass and a visibly wet pussy, Tigresses pussy that started to get wet from first laying eyes on Richard when Tigress entered the store, by now that wetness is clearly visible to Richard and it's becoming more wet by the second of knowing he's staring at her pussy and being around him. He chuckles a bit as he admires the view and the teasing.

"You must be the special stripper my son wanted to see, did you satisfy him? Richard asked Tigress grabbed the underwear she needs then quickly stood back up so her skirt covers her ass ending the peep show for Richard because her daddy only said to tease him.

"Actually it was the other way around and there was three of us", He smirks a bit as he walks towards Tigress until standing next to her and whispers.

"You know I could give you a 75% discount if you let me grope you".

"I do like discounts and that sounds to good to pass up" Tigress said, Richard roughly grabbed Tigresses ass while she thinks to herself 'I wonder who's teasing who here', Tigress tried to hold back a moan but it came out as barely audible *butt grope, moan* 'oh your definitely Nero dad alright'. Richard lets go of Tigresses ass so he can flip the store sign that says "Closed" Richard walks back to Tigress and turns to his right while looking at Tigress then Richard extends his left like a gentleman escorting a woman for her to take "Shall we take this somewhere more private milady".

"Oh what a gentleman" Tigress said as she put her around his and placed her left hand on his bicep then place her head on his shoulder as Richard leads her to his office, when they got into the office they let go of each other and Tigress asked "if you don't mind could I model in these panties and get your opinion on them because they're for you know who".

"Mmm maybe if you agree to give me a small service I could make you the permanent model for my store and even give you a percentage of the sales, "that sounds like another deal that's to good to pass up" Tigress said, Tigress got down on her kness in front of Nero dad pants wanting to see what he's packing He chuckles stopping her

Slow down there sweetheart we'll get there soon but first I'd like to play with your body", he grins making her stand up as he slowly began to grope her breasts *breasts grope, moan* "oh yes" *breasts grope, moan* Tigress moaned from Nero dad who is touching her the same way he does, Richard stopped gropping Tigress breasts then moved to stand behind Tigress and press the bulge of his dick in between her ass pressing it up against her asshole like Nero did to Tigress at the strip club just before entering the VIP room.

'daddy must've learned all the skills he uses on the three of us from him' Tigress thinking to herself, *moan* Richard grins a bit more as he grabs both of Tigresses breasts groping her while rubbing his bulge agains Tigresses asshole as if he was humping her *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* "that feels good" *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* Tigress said now moving her hips in rythm to Nero dad's clothes humping, He licks his lips like a pervert. Richard while groping and dry humping Tigress he lets go of her right breast then reaches down fingering her pussy *grope, moan, dry hump, moan, fingering, moan* "oh yes *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* "you really know *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* how to make a girl *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* feel special" *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* Tigress said He grins a bit as he slowly slides two fingers into her pussy *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* "oh god *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* I'm feel so lucky that you are wonderfully skilled *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* and handsome as your son *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* and I have no doubt that *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* your very big too *grope, moan, dry hump, moan* Tigress said hoping soon when daddy will let her have sex with his old man as a way to thank him for teaching Nero all he knows.

"Now bend over I want to spank that ass" with a smile Tigress bent over his desk squishing her breasts on it, He chuckles a bit then lifts her skirt up once again revealing her naked ass and pussy to him as he begins to spank her wanting to see how much her ass jiggle then rubs the spot he spanks after *left hand left ass cheek spank,moan, left hand rub, moan* "oh yes *right hand right ass cheek spank,moan, right hand rub, moan* "oh god" *left hand left ass cheek spank,moan, left hand rub, moan* "don't stop" *right hand right ass cheek spank,moan, right hand rub, moan* *left hand left ass cheek spank,moan, left hand rub, moan* Tigress was now so wet from the spanking that her juices is running down her thighs 'now I know who's really teasing who'.

"That was fun but now I want you on your knees" Tigress was very happy to hear that because she wanted to see how big Nero dad is, Tigress lifted herself of his desk and turned around facing Nero dad then got on her knees now looking at his groin eager to see and taste both cock and cum of Nero dad, Tigress looked at Richard bulge like she was starving and thirsty. "Hungry kitty? Richard undo his pants and boxers revealing his dick to her, Tigress was astounded by Richard dick, his is exactly like Nero's twelve inches and thick as a bat, as amazing as Richard dick is Tigress loves both dicks and pussies of all shapes and sizes, Tigress took a hold of Richard dick with her left hand.

"Yes I am and it's beautiful" Tigress said seductivley, then gave a quick chaste kiss on the head.

"Mmm I just can't wait to get a hold of that pussy", He grins but little did he know he wasn't going to get it, Tigress looked up at Richard.

"Can I begin please?" Tigress asked putting on her best begging face, Richard nods.

"I want you to lick first savor it" Richard said, Tigress looked back down straight at his dick then with her left hand raised Nero dad dick a little higher so she can get better licking access under the shaft, Tigress started licking from the base to the head and repeated *lick, moan* "it tastes *lick, moan* wonderful" *lick, moan* while Tigress continued to lick Richard dick she looked up at him *lick, moan* "how does it feel *lick, moan* am I doing *lick, moan* a good job *lick, moan*.

"Mmmm I'm impressed my dear", He moans a bit as he pets her head "You're a pro".

"Thank you" *lick, moan* Tigress feeling happy at the praise "I had plenty of *lick, moan* practice at my previous job *lick, moan* in the VIP room *lick, moan*.

Now I want to face fuck you", Tigress stopped licking and put just the head inside her mouth then began to bob her head up and down Richard dick, with every bob down Tigress takes she gets an inch closer to the base. Twelve bobs later she gets to the base and waits to be face fucked, Richard smiles as he grabs the back of Tigresses head then begins to roughly face fuck her and she is loving it.

*thrust, moan* *thrust, moan* *thrust, moan* 'I wonder how' *thrust, moan* 'much stuff here' *thrust, moan* 'I can buy' *thrust, moan* 'with my discount' *thrust, moan* this goes on for three more minutes before Richard felt like he is going to cum.

"Fuck I'm getting close".

*thrust, moan* 'oh yes please' *thrust, moan* 'give me your cum' *thrust, moan* He moans as he suddenly begins to empty load after load into her mouth until her belly begin to swell from drinking his cum, Tigress happily and eagerly swallowed every drop of every load that came out of Nero dad dick *gulp, moan* *gulp, moan* *gulp, moan* *gulp, moan* 'he tastes as delicious as daddy' Tigress thought and even after Richard blew a huge amount of cum in Tigress mouth she can tell that his erection is still as hard as before. It is evident after pulling out of Tigresses mouth and she stares at it in fasination.

"Get up, turn around and bend over my desk like before cause I'm going to fuck that pussy", Tigress looks up at Richard.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to have sex, I'm only allowed to tease although If it was up to me I would love to get fucked by you, but it's up to my daddy Tigress said hoping Nero dad would be understanding and not get mad at her or daddy".

"Come on sweetie what if I wear a condom then my son wouldn't know", Richard said trying to negotiate.

"I'm really sorry but he was very specific".

"It's all right I'll make sure you get that discount", Richard pulls up his pants which was difficult for Tigress to watch because she could stare at it forever, even though the bulge is nice to Tigress would rather see his dick infront of her face, Richard goes to sit at his desk and start writing some paperwork then Tigress stands up.

"Well how about I do a little modeling for you", Tigress said happily and hoping her modeling in the underwear she's going to buy for her fellow prostitutes make Nero dad a little happier, Richard looks at Tigress and could tell she wants to make him happy which brought a small smile to his face even though he wasn't allowed to fuck her.

"Ok" Tigress left the office to go grab the two pairs of underwear she plans on modeling in for Richard, Tigress came back to the office door but did not enter because she had to calm herself down from being so horny and dry of her wet pussy juice from her pussy and thighs. Tigress took off her crop top and her skirt then put on her first modeling panties a black thong, Tigress was now standing outside Richards office door only wearing a black thong that shows her camel toe, "Richard I'v got three underwear I'm gonna model in for you with no bra's and I'm gonna change in each one outside the door so it'll be a surprise, are you ready for me". Richard finishes setting up her discount.

"Yes I am", Richard said who can't wait to see Tigresses naked breasts and just wearing a black thong, although he'd prefer to see her naked but maybe someday, the door opened and in stood a nearly naked Tigress wearing a black thong "Wow" Richard said, naked or not Tigress is a sight to behold, Richard admiring her breasts and the front part of the thong he is seeing clung so we'll to Tigress pussy like a second fur that it showed off Tigresses camel toe very well, then she turned around bending over with her legs slightly spread to really show off her ass, you could clearly see the camel toe again. Tigress stood back up and turned around with her arms behind her back pointing straight down to the floor holding her hands together trying to show off more of just her f cup tits then pussy as she looks back at Richard with a submissive smile hoping he likes the view. He grins as he got up from his desk and gropes her boobs loving what he saw *grope, moan* Tigress moaned loving how he rubs her breasts like her daddy does "I take it that you like what you see?" *grope, moan* Tigress said looking at Richard face putting on her best cute child like innocent looking face that loves being paid attention to.

"Mmm text my son I can't take it anymore I gotta fuck you".

*grope, moan* "Ok and if he says yes *grope, moan* can I at least try the next two pair of underwear *grope, moan* I have and I promise the pair I picked *grope, moan* which is the last that you're really gonna love *grope, moan*" Tigres said, Richard then lets go of Tigresses breasts and pinches both nipples *pinch, moan* Tigress moaned in pleasure.

"Text him now" richard said with a dominant voice that Tigress loved to hear, then let's go of her nipples and went to sit back down at his desk.

"Yes sir" Tigress said submissivly then walks over to her phone that is outside the door, Tigress texted her daddy telling him about her day at the store of course including how very badly his dad wants to fuck her, She got a reply saying have fun and tell him not to worry about paying the first time. Tigress felt as giddy as a school girl, "Are you ready for the next choice of underwear", Tigress asked then put on white crouchless panties.

"I am my dear but it's already safe to say that you have the job".

"I'm glad" Tigress said then opens the door and steps in only wearing crotchless panties and did the same poses as she did in the thong underwear she wore before.

"Lovley" Richard said. "Wait till you see what I chose" Tigress said with a seductive wink.

"Did my son text back" Richard asked "He did but I'll tell you it after I come in with my choice" Tigress said, she always liked this saying 'choose a job you love and you'll never work a day in your life', before Tigress walks in she wanted to get herself ready to be fucked good so she masturbated while standing by groped both of her breasts until her nipples stood stiff *grope, moan* *grope, moan* *grope, moan* *grope, moan*. Tigress can tell that she's very wet now but not enough to her liking because she wanted to be so wet that her juices run down her thighs again so she started to finger herself *finger, moan* *finger, moan* *finger, moan* *finger, moan*. Tigress examined herself, nipples stiff and her thighs running with her wet pussy juice, she was ready "Are you ready for my choice"?

"Yes" Richard said, Tigress opens the door walking in and Tigress stood there with her arms behind her back pointing straight down to the floor holding her hands "My favorite underware is commando *giggle* and he says first time is free" Tigress said, Richard jaw dropped, speechles and happy that he's seeing Tigress fully naked and plans to admire it and fuck her more in the future. Richard gets up from his desk and walks until behind Tigress.

"Bend over" Richard said in a dominant voice, Tigress obeyed and bent herself forward until her chest squished on the desk he shoves his entire cock roughly inside her pussy as he bites her neck.

*thrust, moan, bite, moan* "Oh fuck" Tigress never had her neck bitten before which is new but not unwelcomed, someone would normally feel pain from being treat so roughly that it would look like she's being abused and raped, but Tigress didn't feel pain from any of it in fact she felt nothing but pleasure from it, Tigress was loving how being fucked roughly and abused like this felt good to her. Tigress knew for a very longtime that she's a masochist and Tigress is glad that she is, how else could she enjoy being treated like this, Richard released his teeth from Tigresses neck and stood back up straight with his dick still fully inside her pussy, "Fuck me now please" Tigress begged.

"You got it my beautiful sexy fuck model", Richard thrusting punishing her pussy with his cock.

*thrust, moan* "Oh god *thrust, moan* oh yes *thrust, moan* don't ever stop" *thrust, moan* He growls thrusting faster as he watches her ass bounce.

"Do you love being my beautiful sexy fuck model".

*thrust, moan* "Oh yes *thrust ,moan* I love being *thrust, moan* your beautiful *thrust, moan* sexy fucking model *thrust, moan* Tigress moaned loving every single thrust and second of being fucked by Richard, He grins as he pulls out only for a moment to roll Tigress onto her back and put his dick fully back in *thrust, moan* "Oh shit". Then Richard grabbed Tigresses ass and lifts her up putting her in the stand and carry position, Tigress wrapped her arms and legs around Richard who then continued thrusting *thrust ,moan* "Oh yes *thrust ,moan* *thrust ,moan* so good *thrust ,moan* please kiss me". Richard didn't need to be told twice so they kiss and Richard tongue had dominance in Tigresses mouth while he continues to fuck her, *thrust ,moan, kiss, moan* *thrust ,moan, kiss, moan* *thrust ,moan, kiss, moan*. The kissing went on for a minute before ending it for air, then Tigress placed her head on Richard shoulder and held onto him tighter like for dear life not wanting to let go of both him and his cock that's repeatedly thrusted deep inside her loving the pleasure it gives off, Tigress can feel herself getting close to cumming and the reason she is holding on so tight to Richard is because she wants him to cum inside her. *thrust, moan* "Oh god *thrust, moan* oh fuck *thrust, moan* oh yes *thrust, moan* so good *thrust, moan*.

"Mmm shit I'm close hon, you better let go or I might just cum inside you" Richard dad said.

"I want you to *thrust, moan* cum inside me, it's a safe *thrust, moan* day so please *thrust, moan* flood my pussy with your cum" *thrust, moan* Tigress begged, Richard grins.

"Don't you want only your daddy's cum in you?"

*thrust, moan* "Yes I do but *thrust, moan* if it's a safe day *thrust, moan* oh fuck *thrust, moan* so please give me your cum *thrust, moan* please *thrust, moan*.

"Well an opportunity like this doesn't happen often so might as well take advantage of it besides you beg so cutely who am I to resist an offer like that", Tigresses eyes start to roll back turning her face into fucked silly, before that happened the last thing Tigress said before becoming incoherent and her body moans in pleasure for her was.

*thrust, moan* "Thank *thrust, moan* you" *thrust, moan* *thrust, moan* *thrust, moan*, after half a minute while still holding eachother Richard laid Tigress back onto his desk and continues fucking her while body still held onto him for dear life moaning in pleasure *thrust, moan* *thrust, moan* *thrust, moan*, another half a minute later Richard can feel himself and Tigress are gonna cum at the same time.

"You want my cum that bad well here it comes" Richard said, Tigresses body could feel huge amounts of his warm cum inside her, after the climax was over Tigresses body let go of Richard, her arms laid across the table almost over the edge with the palms of her hands facing the ceiling and her legs spread and dangling over the edge. Richard quickly grabbed his phone and setting it to camera mode then pulled out then took a step back holding his phone up high so he can get a full body shot of Tigress in her state, but he didn't take the picture yet because he's waiting for something that's missing waiting. Then his cum started to spew out of Tigresses pussy trailing down on his desk to the floor below making a small puddle, that's what Richard was waiting for so he took the photo *click*. "Next time we do this again let's make a video for my private collection", Tigresses body responded with a yes by moaning in pleasure *moan*.


End file.
